


Guns and Roses || Taeyong (NCT) x Reader || Mafia AU

by ElswordBae



Series: || Mafia AU Series || [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: Crime, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mafia AU, Other, gender neutral reader, taeyong x reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 103
Words: 39,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElswordBae/pseuds/ElswordBae
Summary: What happens when life goes wrong in all the right ways,  you end up almost screwing yourself over, but someone saving you instead. Said person is set on keeping you safe after this encounter, so you do what you can to bring them from the shadows.





	1. | Introduction |

**Author's Note:**

> So uh I'm new to AO3 so sorry if my formatting is a little weird <3

I'm also not throwing shade to other groups so don't hate on me

What would a gang be without rival gangs

When said rival gangs get introduced I'll post a chapter on their profiles too to make everything a little easier for everyone

Because one NCT story isn't enough for me apparently

Roles will be explained through the story and then placed into this chapter

Once again this story MIGHT have choices

It has not been decided yet

Since this is a mafia au it won't be all pretty and fluffy as everything else that I write

There will be moments of fluff and stuff, but for the most part no

If there are any warnings, they will be above said chapter because some chapters will be more tame than others

If you ever have any questions about what's happening feel free to ask and I'll try my best to explain

But once again, this story is on the darker more drama filled side so be warned

Also, minors will not play a big part in the story due to being minors

Minors in a mafia don't make me happy

but they will be there

 

Taeil

Age: 24 

Birthday: June 14, 1994 

Name: Moon Tae Il

 

Johnny

Age: 23 

Birthday: February 9, 1995 

Name: Seo Young Ho 

Position: Second in command

 

Taeyong

Age: 23 

Birthday: July 1, 1995

Name: Lee Tae Yong 

Position: Leader

 

Kun

Age: 22 

Birthday: January 1, 1996 

Name: Qian Kun

 

Doyoung

Age: 22 

Birthday: February 1, 1996 

Name: Kim Dong Young

 

Ten

Age: 22 

Birthday: February 27, 1996 

Name: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul

 

Yuta

Age: 22 

Birthday: October 26, 1995 

Name: Nakamoto Yuta

 

Jaehyun

Age: 21

Birthday: February 14, 1997 

Name: Jung Yoon Oh

 

Jungwoo

Age: 20

Birthday: February 19, 1998 

Name: Kim Jung-woo

 

WinWin

Age: 20

Birthday: October 28, 1997 

Name: Dong Si Cheng

 

Lucas

Age: 19

Birthday: January 25th, 1999 

Name: Wong Yuk-hei

 

Mark

Age: 19 

Birthday: August 2, 1999 

Name: Mark Lee

 

Renjun

Age: 18 

Birthday: March 23, 2000 

Name: Huang Ren Jun

 

Jeno

Age: 18 

Birthday: April 23, 2000 

Name: Lee Je No

 

Haechan

Age: 18

Birthday: June 6, 2000 

Name: Lee Dong Hyuck

 

Jaemin

Age: 18 

Birthday: August 13, 2000 

Name: Na Jae Min

 

Chenle

Age: 16 

Birthday: November 22, 2001 

Name: Zhong Chen Le

 

Jisung

Age: 16 

Birthday: February 5, 2002 

Name: Park Ji Sung


	2. | Prologue | Chapter 0 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing

It's not that you were careless with your life, if anything you didn't feel the need to die yet. You wanted to see what you were going to do with your life before making any stupid decisions. Of course that's not always the way that life played out, especially if you're scatter-minded at times. You were trying to cross the road one day, you swore you looked both directions and even had the light to walk, but that didn't seem to be true as you froze dead in your tracks with a large truck hurtling at you way faster than it probably should have been on said road.

Not only had your body froze, but so did your mind. The only thing you could think about was what the afterlife would be like. Even the alarmingly loud honks coming from the truck couldn't seem to wake you from your stance. You seemed to wake up as soon as you hit the ground though. Snapping into some form of awareness you attempted to get up, only to feel a weight on your chest. "Oh my god I really am going to die aren't I?" Almost as soon as you said that, the weight from your chest lifted, revealing a rather good looking man.

"If you keep laying there you will, now get up and get off the road."

In your mind you were calling the man rude, but then again he did kind of save your life. So you decided to see if there was anything you could do for him to make up for it. Keeping your eyes on the redheaded figure that was retreating into the crowd as you got up, you quickly ran over to him the moment you were back on your own two feet. "Uh, excuse me, is there at least anything I can do for you?"

"You got off the road, that's all I needed."

"Can I at least take you our for a meal or something?"

"Only if you can learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Excuse me? I get that you just saved my life and all, but no need to be a bitch about it when I'm asking if there's anything I could do in return."

"If you're getting so frustrated about it, then no, there isn't anything you can do for me," he responded keeping a cold look on his face. His eyes never seemed to falter, even when you got mad at him.

"Can I at least have your name and number for if you think of anything that I can do for you?"

"I said no, now leave me alone."

"Good god, just accept my kindness."

"It almost sounds like you're just begging for my number."

"Oh my god! If I was begging for your number I wouldn't be trying to get anything out of you other than your damn number!" You then took a small piece of paper and pen out of your pocket and wrote your own number on it. Knowing it wouldn't cause any harm to the man, you threw it at him and stormed off not actually expecting him to pick it up. But he did, and then stuffed it in his own pocket after looking it over.

After that, walking back to the headquarters was peaceful if you don't mind the sounds of the city, or the sun reflecting into your eyes off various of objects, or even the scent for that matter. But for this man, he couldn't expect any more or any less from the city. If anything he was surprised to see you so dead set in your ways, but it was rather amusing to him which is why he kept refusing. A few times his emotions almost broke through to his face, but he somehow manages to pull off his straight face the whole time. It was rather hard not to laugh when you threw your number at him and then stormed off like he was the one pestering you for it only for you to give in last moment.

He found the whole scene comical, even if to others it was just more annoying noise in their lives. It was something he might actually look for again, just to see how you would react in different situations. That or he was trying to deny himself of finding interest in someone outside of their skills or talents. Because that's exactly what he had done to get where he was in life currently. Studied others for their skills, took them under his wing if he saw fitting, and then building his own gang out of it. He didn't quite like to think of himself as a mafia leader, but the few who knew of his group had called it the mafia, and he had no patience to actually deny said claims, so he let the name stick. The NCT Mafia.


	3. | Meeting | Chapter 1 |

"Taeyong where were you?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"The city."

"Where in the city?"

"Near the road."

"Which damn road, Taeyong?"

"It doesn't matter, the only person paying me any mind was some person I saved."

"That's a big deal! Who'd you save? How'd you save them? What happened?"

"Johnny shut up, I'll explain at the meeting later for god's sake, it really doesn't mean anything."

Taeyong then walked away to his office where he discarded his jacket on the chair, but not before pulling out the paper that had your number. Straightening it out, he looked it over, noticing you even left your name. It wasn't the easiest to read, but he had seen a lot worse. He quickly put the number into his phone without bothering to message it. Even if he wanted to see how you would respond, he decided he had more important things to do at the time. Such as figure out the next mission for the rest of NCT. He already knew what it was, but he had to finalize the plan so the other members could put their input on it later.

That's exactly what happened. "Next week there's going to be a gathering for the for those that are somehow related to the King Company. Going into it, we know we have a lot of people against us that will be attending, but yet they cannot identify us unless someone has something to say." He paused, taking a moment to scan everyone's face. No one spoke. "Great, we should be fine then. Some of you are already known to the public as either business owners or heirs to large companies. Due to this some of you will be able to attend said gathering, making it easier for the rest of us to infiltrate through the back doors. Obviously there will be plenty of guards because of all the high profile people, but as proven before, that should not be a problem. If anyone has questions go ahead and ask now or just find me later."

"What happened earlier," Johnny asked.

"Some person was about to get hit by a truck, I saw no reason to let it happen, I tackled them to the ground to save them. Tried walking off but they wouldn't have it, chased me down tried to do something in return for me saving them, and that's all there is to it."

"Then why'd you seem so content when you got back?"

"I wasn't."

"You were, I've known you for years, the smallest of differences in your attitude have become noticeable to me, Taeyong."

"Let's just say, I messed with them, they got flustered and threw their phone number at me before storming off. It was rather amusing of course. So I wasn't content, Johnny, I was amused."

"Whatever makes you happy. What are you going to do with their number?"

"Annoy them again? I enjoy their reactions, so I might just have to take them up on their offer to do something for me."

"Not that it's what we're talking about at the moment, but, uh, why are we crashing the gathering," Mark asked.

"We're not crashing it, we'll stay as calm and normal as possible, but as always with these types of gatherings, there's always something that we can benefit from, especially since the CEO of the company will be there leading the event. You've been with us for years, shouldn't you know this by now?"

"Uhm, I try?" A few people let out a small laugh at Mark.

"At least he's not the most innocent of the bunch, Chenle and Jisung still have a lot to learn," Ten said. More laughs erupted from around the room, all cutting off the moment Taeyong opened his mouth to speak.

"If nobody else has any questions or comments, all of you are free to go on your ways for today. If you need me, you know where to find me. Also, those of you that are attending the get together have probably received invitations, if not we can use someone else's as a means to replicate them. In hoped we'll have one of you checking tickets, so even if it isn't exact, it should not prove to be a problem. Don't forget that some of you will actually be working the event, too."

After waiting for Taeyong to finish, a few members got up and went their own ways for the time being while others waited for their leader to leave. It never bothered Taeyong if everyone else left before him, but some of them cared so he might as well leave, especially since he would be in charge of helping cook dinner later that night.

"To any of you that are still here, is there anything that you want for dinner?"

A few heads snap towards him when his low voice reverberated throughout the room, not having expected him to say anything else until it was time to eat. A few requests rang out, especially from the younger members, causing Taeyong to let out a small smile. It was rare that he let his emotions show, but he felt safe with these men and trusted them with his life, so showing a bit of emotion every now and then couldn't hurt. After the responses had died down he left the meeting room and went back to his office, pulling out his phone to look at your contact once again. Deciding to go for it, he pressed the call button.


	4. | Call | Chapter 2 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing

Honestly you had a thing against answering random numbers that called your phone, but for some reason, today you felt the need to accept the call. It didn't help when the thought of you throwing your phone number at some random man you didn't even know appeared in your head. You groaned at the memory, not at all happy with the way you had dealt with things. So you answered, "Hello?" No response. So you tried again. "Hello?" Then you finally got a response.

"Is this (Y/N)?"

"Might I ask who is this?"

"Maybe I'm the guy you threw your number at." You muttered the words oh shit, not having expected him to pick up your number, let alone contact you.

"Uh, I guess since you're calling, there's something that I can do for you?"

"If you're free and willing to, just come to coffee with me one morning."

"Only once? You saved my life, I was expecting, I don't know, me taking you to a fancy restaurant or something, not just a morning coffee run?"

"If I enjoy it or see you as helpful, if it makes you happy you can come more than once. But the coffee isn't only for myself."

"How many others are there?"

"17. Not all of them actually drink coffee though, and I'm not about to order 17 different drinks. Talk about a troublesome morning."

"Wow, uh, that unexpected. Which coffee shop and what time though?"

"You can pick the coffee shop, but how about 9:30? Is that too early or too late?"

"Well, I don't even know your name, so that might be helpful."

"Taeyong."

"Huh?"

"That's my name, Taeyong."

"Oh wow, okay, I wasn't actually thinking you'd give me your name."

"I'm forcing you to go to coffee with me to help me get coffee for who knows how many other men, it's the least I could do."

"You could have just denied me, like you did earlier when I asked if I could do anything for you."

"Still annoyed about that?"

"I wonder why. Totally not because some random man off the streets had just saved my life, and then was trying to provoke me. That totally didn't happen. To make it better, when I got to work I heard I was losing my job due to the company being shut down, which means I won't have money to pay for rent soon. Good thing I was smart enough to save up years ago or I'd be royally fucked."

"Uh, if you need to save money we can wait for another time for the coffee run?"

"Nope, you asked, I'll deliver. I have enough for a few months anyway, I should be able to find a new job in time before I run out."

"Okay."

"Wait did I just blab my life story to some guy that I've probably already pissed off due to me forcing him to think of something I can do for him."

"You did."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, and I just needed someone to rant to."

"Don't you have friends?"

"They're all off doing god knows what."

"Great. After the coffee run you don't have to help me bring the coffees back, I've been doing it for years. I can manage if you want to go look for a job or something."

"As much as I'd love to, no. I'll be helping you, as long as that doesn't bother you more."

"Suit yourself. Just be there by the time I said so we can get it done as quickly as possible."

He then hung up, causing you to groan. You barely knew the man but yet you were forcing your way into his life. Imagining how annoying it would be from his point of view, you just sighed. It was too late now anyway, probably the only way of backing out was some major life changing event, but you weren't counting on it. Especially with the way your life was currently going. Now let's just hope you could manage to keep your sanity until you were done with the stupid coffee run, especially since you had already pissed the guy off.


	5. | Coffee | Chapter 3 |

The morning of the coffee run that Taeyong had invited you to, he was getting ready as he usually would, not thinking much of this coffee run other than getting more reactions out of you. He had previously told the second in command, Johnny, that if the coffee run took longer than usual there was no need to worry. After some questioning looks, and actual questions, Taeyong explained he decided to take you up on your offer by getting you to help with the coffee run.

Due to previously attempting to go on said morning run, Johnny knew it was no cup of tea, but yet Taeyong managed to do it flawlessly every time it was his turn to go. Johnny was glad he'd have help for once, but he knew that wasn't at all the reason Taeyong decided to bring you along. He was expecting to at least meet you at some point now that Taeyong had actually decided to talk to you.

Although that didn't matter much to Taeyong, he did want to try to keep you away from his line of work if at all possible. To him you were just a random person who he saved, a person who's reactions amused him, a person helping him one time. Although he said that he might call you again to help with coffee runs, he didn't plan to at all. He saw no point in troubling you, knowing how he could do it alone.

After he had ended the call on you a few nights ago, you had texted him the name and address of a coffee shop that you enjoyed. Little did you know that it was the one he usually went to for the coffee runs anyway, making it easier on the both of you. By the time he had gotten there, a good five minutes before the two of you had planned, only to see you sitting in a small booth enjoying your drink. The moment he walked in, you shot up to greet him, causing you to slam your legs on the underside of the table.

Not expecting it to happen, he actually let out a snicker before the cold look returned to his face. By the time you had gotten up and managed to get over to him, the person working the cash register had already input all the drinks into the system, having recognized Taeyong. It's not like they actually remembered the drinks, they had just written a list of what drinks and how many due to Taeyong coming so often.

The only difference was that you paid. This threw both Taeyong and the cashier off. Taeyong had only expected you to help carry the coffee, not pay for it too. Especially since it wasn't the cheapest, and there were so many different drinks. After you had finished paying, Taeyong looked over at you and said, "You really didn't have to do that. I know it's expensive, I could have paid for it."

"I just thought you were joking the other day when you said you were getting so many drinks, so I told myself that even if you did order 18 drinks that I'd still pay for them."

"You really didn't have to, but thanks I guess."

His eyes softened slightly as he said this, causing you to lose yourself in his eyes. He was attractive, and he knew it, but he didn't think he'd have this kind of effect on you too. You had gotten used to seeing the cold, stoic look on his face, so seeing even the slightest difference in his face caught you off guard. You were one to look someone in the eye as you were speaking to them, even if their gaze was cold as stone. So the moment that it warmed up, you got lost is his chocolate colored eyes.

Only snapping out of your trance as he waved his hand in front of your face, calling your name. "Hello? (Y/N)? Are you awake?"

"Sorry, zoned out, happens all the time."

Taeyong let out a sigh, "that's how you get yourself hurt or into trouble, be careful." He then started grabbing the drink holders after checking the kinds of coffee, and then counting he amount. "If you want to grab the last holder, go for it, if not I can manage. Thanks again for paying."

"I'll get it," you say, grabbing the drink holder, almost letting out a sound at the weight of it, not expecting it to actually weigh that much. You then gave him a look of confirmation, saying that you're ready to go.

"Are you sure you'll be able to carry that? It's no problem if I have to grab it."

"It's fine. How often do you do this? Do you do it alone every time?"

"Maybe three times a week? Sometimes more, but yea, I'm alone every time. I don't like bothering people if I don't need to."

"Oh, wow. Well I guess we should get started, don't want them to get cold."

And so the two of you went off, him leading the way and often looking back at you to make sure you were okay. At some point the two of you had to stop before crossing a road, you had dazed out, so he had to run back across the street to wake you from your stance. When he looked up at what you were looking at, it was just a flock of birds in the sky. From then on his just linked his arm with yours to make sure you didn't get left behind.


	6. | NCT | Chapter 4 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing

Even though Taeyong linking arms with you was supposed to stop you from getting lost in your own world, you only got more lost. He probably has a date, how could someone as good looking as him be single. If he was that just meant there was no hope for the rest of us. So you were thinking about what his lover would look like, and what they'd be like, and everything of the sort. You even thought about the dates they'd go on, if they went on dates. So far you didn't think of Taeyong as a date person, but who knows.

"(Y/N)? We're here. You can just give me the coffees if you want, or you could come in. Either way works."

"Not to intrude or anything, but I don't mind bringing them inside. I'm kind of curious what you do as a job to bring coffee for so many people."

"I'm the... uh... boss of a small company. We take turns doing coffee runs, and we've learned over the years that I'm best at it."

You just nodded and followed him inside, only to be greeted by a tall, good-looking man. "So you're the person Taeyong saved," he said, slinging his arm over the shorter's shoulder.

"Get your arm off of me Johnny."

"Yea I'm the person he saved, nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)."

"Taeyong you saved someone good looking, and more polite than the dreams."

"The dreams aren't polite, they're just scared," Taeyong responded, walking further inside with the coffee. So of course you follow him, not knowing the building. "You can set the coffees here, if you want to meet anyone feel free to hang around for a little bit and just get one of them to show you out, or I could do that now."

"Wouldn't it be bothersome for me to stay?"

"No, most of them don't have stuff to do today."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll stay then." Taeyong nodded, grabbing a coffee and then walking off. Shortly after he walked out, a few men walked in, all annoyingly good looking. When they noticed you they decided to say hi.

"Hi! I'm Mark!"

"Jeno."

"Haechan!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm (Y/N)."

"You must be the one Taeyong-hyung saved," Mark said.

"Is that what I'm known by around here? Also does Taeyong have a thing for attractive men working under him, because the whole time I've been here I haven't seen anyone that looks average."

"Does that mean you can't see Mark," Haechan asked, earning a punch on the arm from Mark.

"I think Taeyong picks us based on skills though, like I'm good with computers, Haechan's good with people, and Jeno is just, uh, good at persuasion," Mark said. You nod in understanding.

"I wish I could say the same, I lost my job the other day due to the company closing, and have yet to have any luck in finding a new job."

"Well I'm sure if you really need one, Taeyong would have something you can do," Haechan said, causing Mark and Jeno to look at him.

"He's already done so much for me, I can't ask him to do more for me. Plus, I'm pretty sure he hates my guts, he always seems annoyed every time I see him." The boys let out small laughs.

"He doesn't hate you, he just hides his emotions. He'd rather people not be worried about he's doing. If anything he probably would like to make sure you're actually fine, most other times he wouldn't even put your phone number in his phone, let alone even listen to you." You just looked at the boys in surprise.

"That can't be true, the way he responds also seems like he's annoyed."

"He might have done that just to piss you off, it wouldn't be a first."

"Are you talking trash about me behind my back," Taeyong asked, appearing in the doorframe.

"Shit," you said.

"So you were?"

"I was just asking questions I swear."

"Questions you couldn't ask me?"

"I mean answer if you wanna, but why are you annoyed by me?" This time Taeyong actually let out a laugh.

"As the boys said, if you annoyed me I wouldn't have picked up your number."

"Picked up," Mark asked. Your face burned at the memory.

"I pissed them off, they still wanted to do something for me, so they wrote their number down and then threw it at me."

"Next time don't piss me off if you don't want me to get violent."

"Violent? Throwing a flimsy piece of paper at me? I'm terrified." Mark, Jeno, and Haechan laughed causing you to shoot a small glare at them. You liked to think you had a scary glare, but they didn't even flinch.

"What am I, the bad guy? I'm not trying to kill you. Plus for your information, paper-cuts hurt like hell." Once again the boys burst out into laughter, this time Taeyong joining. "Excuse me? Did I say something funny?"

"No, just the way you said it was funny," Haechan said.

"Well great. Guess I can't speak anymore."

"Well I'm going back to work, so excuse me as I take my leave again," Taeyong said, walking out once again. The three boys follow shortly after, not wanting to piss Taeyong off. So that's when you decided you might as well leave.


	7. | Goodbye and Hello | Chapter 5 |

Just as you were gathering yourself to find someone to lead you out, Johnny appeared right behind you. "Are you looking for someone," he asked.

"Jesus christ, Johnny! You scared the living daylights out of me! Either way, I was about to look for someone to show me out, so if you know anyone free?"

"If you don't mind, I can just do it myself? You should probably say bye to Taeyong first so he doesn't think you got lost or something.Texting him would probably be easier, who knows where he's at currently. If you want you can have my number too?"

"Hold on, one thing at a time. Let me text him first and then you can tell me your number." So you texted Taeyong you were leaving with Johnny as your guide. He just sent a simple okay as response. Johnny then recited his number for you, and then took a picture with you so you could have a contact photo. You then asked if he had a picture of Taeyong because you knew you didn't have one, nor did you quite exactly want to take one yourself.

Johnny told you he didn't, cause he didn't make it a thing to keep pictures of his boss on his phone. He did have a few with the other workers though, such as the three you met earlier. You learned from Johnny that they were among the youngest working there, only three younger than them.

Out of nothing to be doing at work, he'd done it at previous times he said, he decided he might as well walk you home instead of just leading you out of the building. "So if Jeno and Haechan are only 18, how young are the youngest?"

"Jaemin is 17, Chenle at 16, and the youngest is Jisung, also 16. Before you ask, the oldest is Taeil, he's 25. He's already complaining about not understanding the jokes the dreams make."

"Who and or what are the dreams?"

"Everyone Mark and younger. So pretty much the minors. We kind of have subunits within the group. Some of us are in multiple due to our talents."

"So what are you good at then?"

"Well I'm just under Taeyong, so pretty much on the days he isn't working, I'm the boss."

"So you're good at telling people what to do?"

"Not as much as Taeyong is."

You let out a laugh. "At least you're funnier than he is."

"You've pretty much only seen him in a work setting, so I'm not sure if that really counts."

"Fair enough, but we're almost at my apartment, so you can just head back."

"Are you sure it's fine if I go back?"

"Yea don't worry about it, if you end up going on a coffee run within the next few days, just shoot me a text and I'll come help if you want."

"If you don't mind, that'd be great. I'll text you when I get back, text me when you're inside?"

"Sure, bye Johnny."

A few days later, Taeyong was on his way to the coffee shop again to get coffee for the boys, when he saw you at the register ordering coffee.

"Taeyong! Perfect timing! I'll pay for the coffees again, but I have a job interview to go to, so I won't be able to help you carry them, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, but once again you don't have to pay."

"Nope, I'm doing it, I don't care what you say."

The cashier looked over at you and said, "it's about time you got a boyfriend, (Y/N)."

Your face then turned bright red as you mumbled out that you weren't dating, and then a string of apologies to Taeyong. During your mumbling session, you mentioned that he's probably dating someone anyway.

"If it makes you happy, I'm not with anyone."

"Would that make a difference to me?"

"I mean you seemed pretty keen on getting my phone number that day."

"Yet you're the one who called first."

"But you're the one who threw your number at me."

"You're the one who just left me in the midst of your workers."

"And you ended up talking about me behind my back."

"It was just questions! I then asked them to you to get the actual response, are you trying to get me to fight you?"

"The worst you'll do is give me a paper-cut."

"Excuse me, paper-cuts hurt like hell, and you cannot convince me otherwise." Both Taeyong and the cashier laugh at you. "Ugh why do I even try talking. I have to leave though, so text me if you need me."

You then grabbed your coffee and went on your way, leaving Taeyong and the cashier to themselves. "How often do they come here," Taeyong asked.

"Almost daily, why? Trying to take her on a coffee date?"

"Trying to buy her coffee before she can buy mine. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Thanks for the coffee." He then grabbed all the different containers, and started on his journey back to NCT.


	8. | Screw You | Chapter 6 |

For the days to come after unintentionally seeing you at the cafe, he came earlier each day, hoping to catch you when you're trying to get your daily drink. It had been a few days and he had yet to see you. Deciding he had enough of waiting with no prevail, one night he called you.

"Hello? Why'd you call Taeyong? Are you okay, do you need something?"

"Where have you been in the morning? You haven't come to the coffee shop."

"Oh, do I need to? I managed to land a job and I just so happen to be working in the mornings. It sucks, but it's doable."

"Do I need to bring you coffee in the morning to wake you up?"

"No I just go as soon as the cafe opens. Rather early, but it works."

"Alright. The guys have been asking how you've been by the way, especially the dreams and Johnny."

"I've only met them once?"

"They're still glad to have met you, so if you ever have a free day or just free time feel free to swing by, they'd love it."

"Aren't you their boss, the one who should be telling them to work harder?"

"I'm their boss so I know how hard they are working."

"Fair enough. I'll come visit within the next few days, are there any days that don't work?"

"Friday, over half of us will be gone at a release party, so that's not ideal."

"Alright, how's Wednesday then?"

"That's good. See you then."

But the next day he went to the cafe as soon as it opened, beating you there by a few minutes which allowed him to pay for your drink.

"Screw you."

"Why? Isn't that something you do with your lover?"

"I'm not trying to be even more in debt, Taeyong. You're making my life hard."

"From the moment you hit the ground on the road I didn't care, you're just insisting. Just accept the drink and go on with your day." So you did, knowing you didn't have exact cash to throw at him, and cause you knew that meant he'd probably buy your drink again anyway.

On Wednesday, the day you decided to meet him and the others at his work, you knew you had no one to impress, yet, so you just put a random, comfortable outfit on. It hadn't occurred to you that they just worked in what was pretty much a mansion, but whatever worked for them worked.

Almost the moment you knocked on the door, it was opened and you were pulled in. "(Y/N)! I didn't know you were coming," Johnny said.

"You also didn't ask."

"Does that mean I have to pester you to get you to tell me when you're coming?"

"Whatever makes you happy. Also, sorry I don't have drinks this time. I don't know what everyone likes, nor have I even met everyone."

As soon as you finish speaking you hear a soft, "who was at the door, Johnny?"

"It's just (Y/N). You can come out Jungwoo, she won't hurt you." As he finished, yet another beautiful man walked into view.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jungwoo."

"(Y/N). Does everyone here know my name now?"

"Probably, we've been waiting to meet you, but we didn't want to force you. Taeyong did mention that you might end up coming over to fight him over a coffee or something."

"Screw you Taeyong," you said pretty much as soon as he walked in. He just gave you a neutral look.

"Johnny I'm borrowing you, if (Y/N) stays long enough you can say hi again, but you're needed at the moment." Johnny just nods and says goodbye to you.

Once the two of them get to Taeyong's office, Taeyong starts speaking. "We have a small problem. The gathering we're so called crashing on Friday, the place that (Y/N) used to work at was invited, so that means there's a large chance she'll be there, the invites were sent out before the company closed if you were wondering. Also, who has she not met, because those might be the people that have to attend. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention, even if they are harmless. We don't know if she'll notice us or not, and then what she would do if she did see us."

"So no you, me, Mark, Jeno, Haechan, and now Jungwoo. A lot of them aren't super high profile as it is, so we aren't losing too many people and won't have to make too many changes. As long as she doesn't meet Taeil, Lucas, and some of the others it should be fine."

"Can you go out and find a way to distract her or something, I'll send out a message to everyone saying to avoid her until after Friday. You'll have to keep them updated on where she is though. Can't have them accidentally meeting and throwing us for another loop. Thanks Johnny."


	9. | Avoidance | Chapter 7 |

The moment Johnny got back, you could tell something was different. Even if you didn't know him well, you had gotten used to seeing the smallest of changes in Taeyong's face, so Johnny's face was a lot easier to read. "Is something wrong, Johnny?"

"Nothings wrong, just changes in work. I'm still free at the moment though so if you want to go out and grab food or something, we can also invite Jungwoo, Mark, Haechan, and Jeno if you want."

"I don't want to disrupt so many people from their work."

"Well I'm over here cause I'm free," Jungwoo said.

"Might as well go then, I'll go say bye to Taeyong really quickly if you don't mind."

"He's a little busy due to the changes in schedules, texting him would probably be better," Johnny said. So you nod and text him, a moment later the phones of both Johnny and Jungwoo buzz. Johnny types a short message before sending it off, causing another buzz from Jungwoo's phone. "Anyway, we might as well go."

And that's what you did. None of you knew quite where you wanted to go, so you decided roaming around was fine for a while, especially since none of you had a burning desire to eat right then. On the walk, the three of you had a regular conversation, talking about random things that came to your mind.

Although, on the other side of things, Taeyong was making sure everyone knew about the changes to the plan. He had sent out texts to everyone saying that plans had been changed and that they'll be updated shortly on what they're doing. Most people kept their roles, which in the end made everyone's lives easier, but that's not what they were looking for. After sending out a group text saying that everyone should avoid you until Friday, and then Johnny saying he'd take you out to make it easier to avoid you, Taeyong had started to send individual texts.

To help with any possible confusion, Taeyong had called for a meeting later that night after Johnny and Jungwoo had gotten back. "First of all, as every other plan, of course there's bumps in the road, but that's why we have such a diverse set of skills here. In hopes this will be one of the easiest missions we've completed thus far, but I won't make any promises. I believe I sent everyone a text with their new role, but I could be wrong," Taeyong said.

"Also, don't forget if you're uncomfortable with your new role let us know. We'd rather have you do something else than risk you or anyone else due to being uncomfortable," Johnny added. "And this is pretty much your last chance to get gear that we don't already have, so if you need anything speak up or you won't have it by Friday."

"Earpiece," Lucas said.

"Already got you a new one," Taeyong responded. Lucas nodded. After that the room was filled with a heavy silence, no one daring to speak up in case of saying something wrong. "If that's all anyone needs, you may leave. I'll be in here for a while organizing your files if you changed roles. I'll send you a text when yours is done if you need a new one. It'd be great if someone could take over dinner for tonight, if not it'll be fine if I have to do it." A few nods came from around the room, and shortly after, the room had been cleared out other than Taeyong and Johnny.

"I'll give you a hand, it won't take as long that way," Johnny offered.

"Thanks, I might do something wrong due to lack of sleep, so it'd be great if you could check them over after me too. Not trying to screw anyone over because of a stupid mistake on my part."

"Alright. After dinner if there's more work just let me handle it, we can't have our leader exhausted before a mission." Taeyong nodded in thanks.


	10. | Start | Chapter 8 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing

The plan was about to start. NCT was running around all over the place trying to get themselves ready, some being in better shape than others. A few of them in suits or button ups due to actually attending the gathering, while others were wearing all black or dark colors or just a staff uniform. Winwin ended up in a black turtle neck with circle glasses because he said even if he won't get seen, he has to at least look good. The youngest of the dreams were just laughing at their hyungs. Taeyong didn't really let them go on many missions yet due to being so young.

Even if he knew they were great at what they did, he'd rather not risk it. He knew they had a long life ahead of them, and didn't want to screw it up for them this early. Of course they did what they could from base, but that wasn't always much due to the nature of missions sometimes. They always made sure to stay alert in case someone got injured, even if they couldn't work on them, they could certainly get the room ready for those that knew what they were doing, aka Taeil and sometimes Doyoung.

For those of them actually grabbing weapons, it varied based on who it was. Someone like Yuta, and assassin, would want a different weapon than someone like Winwin. Although Yuta could use a gun with accuracy, he generally chose not too unless shit was going down. Winwin on the other hand, preferred guns. It was what he was best at and felt the most comfortable with. Anyone that had a gun had a silencer though, if their gun would allow it. Then there were people like Taeil. He had obviously been trained to use a weapon, but generally didn't use one due to the nature of his role. He was almost always a distraction, and he preferred it that way. He wanted to help people feel better, not harm them. Along with Ten and Lucas, none of the three of them had weapons for the most part. They could and did on other missions, but at a gathering like the one later that night, it was draw more attention to them even if they claimed it was for safety.

No normal person could wield a gun with ease unless you frequented a shooting range, and no one had heard of this habit from any of the boys, so it was better to not have a gun. NCT wasn't known to the public though, so those actually attending the party would be fine. Generally they were there to distract party-goes from an occasional slip-up or sound caused by the rest of the team, or they were there to let the rest of the team know if someone was coming.

Also, when one thinks of a mafia boss, you don't always think of someone who gets their own hands dirty. You usually think of someone commanding others of what to do, but that wasn't true in this case. Taeyong knew that they often risked their lives, not on a night like that one, but he didn't want anyone risking their life if he wasn't going to do the same. He made sure that everyone had full trust in the others, to the point of some of them risking their lives for the others.

From the occasional person that uses a knife, Taeyong had once gotten a cut on his arm due to trying to block Kun from being stabbed. In the end it worked out and neither of them were severely injured, but Taeyong admitted he didn't enjoy moving his arm for a while. Taeil had made fun of him for it, but knew that although it wasn't a deep cut, that the location of it didn't help.

Small injuries like this were frequent for the boys, so they always tried to cover up when they knew you were coming. Even if they were ordered to avoid you, they knew that it might not be possible. Good thing was you hadn't tried to visit them since the day earlier that week that you paid them a visit. Also, as sad as it was Kun wasn't able to go on many missions because life sucks and he deserves better. But at least that means his life isn't risked as much.

The biggest screw up that anyone in NCT had made was one time Mark had to shoot someone due to being on site, and he didn't have a silencer. This caused alarm in both the NCT boys and everyone else that was nearby. Once everyone had gotten back to the base safely, to lighten the mood, Taeyong pointed out all of the mistakes that he had made in the past. In doing so, Mark didn't feel as bad about his mistakes which is good. 

Either way, the day of a mission, and sometimes even the day before, was always chaotic. Making sure they had what they needed, were wearing something that suited the mission, making sure they knew what they were doing, it was just a mess. Sometimes Taeyong wondered how he had yet to go completely crazy having to keep track of all of these boys. It was a great help that Johnny was there, but he also didn't know what he was doing at all times. Plus he was rather crazy himself, so he just added to the chaos at times, but Taeyong knew that he wouldn't have anyone else as his second-in-command due to the way the the two of them worked together no matter the situation.


	11. | King Company | Chapter 9 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there's going to be actual mafia stuff going down I swear
> 
> Mild cussing at the end

After getting everything they needed, those who were working the gathering took their leave from the base. Everyone else continued making sure that they had everything for themselves and then to give to those that were working at the event. Being careful to not have anything that would get them noticed by security or even by other people. Sadly for those of the group that had to attend the event, dressing casually wasn't a thing.

As much as they didn't want to be dressed up at the time, Taeil, Ten, and Lucas looked good in their suits. Not saying that anyone else didn't look good in their casual clothing, but wow, these men looked nice regularly, but cleaned up better than you'd expect. Not only did they have suits on, but their soft hair had been styled and they even had a touch of makeup on, but that's beyond the point. That wasn't what was important.

At the same time, at the gathering, or at least what was soon to be the gathering, some of the boys were posing as security, which in all honesty worked out fine because they seem professional enough with a gun, and they have muscles. While the other part of the group that was already there was working as regular staff. So pretty much they were running around checking mics and earpieces, helping with makeup and hair, making sure the lighting on the stage wasn't too overpowering, and so on.

Winwin had been tasked with the job of getting the King Company's CEO a simple cup of coffee. Sounds simple, but yet was probably the hardest job out of all of the boys. In all simplicity, he had just been told to go to some coffee shop god knows how far away, get a simple black coffee, because they had the best tasting coffee apparently, and then drive all the way giving it to the CEO. It was working out well because the CEO had seen Winwin before due to other missions, so he didn't even question when Winwin asked if he needed anything. The hard part had yet to come though, that would have to wait until he actually got back and got through security. Which would be surprisingly easy with guys like Yuta standing on guard.

Winwin was glad for the sake of the coffee place being so far away, because it gave him an actual excuse to cut it close to the start of the actual event. He had just gotten to security when there was fifteen minutes left before they let regular people in. He then had to worm his way through everyone else and then figure out where the CEO of the King Company was to actually give him the coffee. By the time he actually found the CEO people were already coming into the venue. Good thing they were behind the stage so no one could actually see.

As soon as the CEO was in view, Winwin hurried up with the hot coffee so he would minimize the yelling, but that was right after he tripped over his own two feet. Out of reaction, he dropped the coffee and tried to catch himself from his fall so he didn't just crash into the floor. Then the CEO let out a cry of pain, only for Winwin to look up noticing he was covered in the coffee. His automatic response was to get up off the floor, and rush to grab some napkins.

"Well shit," he muttered as soon as he was out of hearing range.


	12. | Mishaps | Chapter 10 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of death

Winwin sprinted to the nearest bathroom where he grabbed as many paper towels as he could see. By the time he got back to the CEO, he was mad. Of course he was, he had hot coffee all over him. As he was fumbling with the napkins, his hand brushed against the CEO's torso as he worked on dabbing him down with the paper towels. Only to get shoved away moments after, due to needing to find a suit to change into. Winwin then went to go throw away the unused paper towels.

Not much later the CEO had to actually go on stage. He had a fresh suit on, showing no evidence of the struggle that had just occurred behind the stage. But before that, from the moment you had arrived at the venue, you had started socializing with people. Randomly going up to people and striking up a conversation, but there were three people you would not go up to no matter what. You jokingly thought that they worked under Taeyong due to them being attractive men. They seemed to always be around each other, even if they weren't speaking.

It seemed that they noticed you being social though, so they decided to talk to you. Well, they attempted to. The moment you saw them coming over to you, you scurried off into a crowd of people, trying to make yourself busy with conversation so they would leave you alone. They just looked too perfect to actually be able to talk to. Maybe it was the suits you thought, but you knew it couldn't be true because they had amazing faces too.

By the time you had found someone from your old company that you could talk to, the CEO had just walked out. He started with a greeting, welcoming everyone that made it to the gathering. Next, he continued on with his speech, explaining the product, a new virtual reality system. He continued on, showing a small presentation about the product before actually showing it. Not too long after he had started the presentation though, he collapses onto the floor.

People rushed onto the stage to check what was wrong. A few panicked screams rang out over all of the commotion, and you on the other hand were just looking around at the faces of others. The only thing you noticed that stood out, were the three boys. Instead of looking startled or frightened, they looked more content than anything else. You figured it was just the craziness of the situation getting to your mind, so you decided to ignore it, until you accidentally made eye contact with one of them. Immediately, his small smile faded as he made his way over to you once again. This time you decided that you might as well converse with someone so you didn't lose your sanity before the situation cleared up.

"Hello," he greeted. You just responded with a simple head nod. "Have you head about what's going on yet? It's probably circling around," he asked. You just shook your head, trying to keep your responses to a minimum. Although you started speaking at some point, you couldn't keep your mind from the events going on, especially since in the back of your mind you remembered that Taeyong said some of his employees would be here. So you decided to ask.

"Do you know, uh, Taeyong? His last name left me, sorry," you asked.

"He's my boss actually," the man you now knew as Ten responded. "Is there any reason for asking?"

"I just haven't met all of his workers I guess. I kinda made it a goal of mine to meet all 17 of them at some point."

"Really? I guess this wasn't the best place to meet though, so I'm sorry about that." After he finished speaking, you looked over to the stage to notice the CEO being carried out on a stretcher. A moment later Ten excused himself to use the bathroom.

By the time that everyone was cleared to leave by the police, Ten and the two other attractive males were no where to be seen. You wonder if they had fallen victim of whoever the killer was, but knew better than to try to investigate it on your own. The most you could do at the time was call Taeyong when you had gotten back to your apartment.


	13. | Questionable | Chapter 11 |

You were worried from the events that occurred earlier that day, especially since you hadn't seen the three men again. Honestly, that wasn't the only reason you were worried, knowing how there was a death on stage, but you still wanted some form of comfort. For whatever reason, you thought that Taeyong might be able to provide some comfort. So you called him. The first thing you heard was a muffled hello from Taeyong.

"Hello?"

"Hi Taeyong."

"Hi? Is there a reason you called me?"

"Uh, I saw some of your workers at the event today, and they disappeared, and I kind of just wanted to make sure they made it back safely."

"Yea they're fine, do you need anything else though? I'm kind of busy at the moment." 

"Oh, sorry for bothering you, I'll go then. Have a good day."

"Have a good day, (Y/N). If you need anything else feel free to shoot me a text and I'll respond when I can."

After that you hung up. You were questioning why you thought he might be able to provide comfort for you. You didn't even know if he considered you as a friend. Pretty much every time you met it was either something related to paying him back or just because his employees wanted to see you. "Jesus christ what was I thinking?"


	14. | Followed | Chapter 12 |

Laughs rang out through the room. "They might actually be catching on if you're not careful, Taeyong," Johnny said.

"How would I know they'd ask Ten if he worked under me?"

"Or how they were actually worried about us leaving," Ten added.

"Did you mention anything about Taeil or Lucas when you were talking to them?"

"No, they didn't ask so I didn't say. Maybe it's because the three of us were together for a while. It's funny though because she was avoiding us for the majority of the time."

"Maybe they just didn't want to talk to anyone?"

"They talked to literally everyone else but the three of us."

Taeyong and a few others let out laughs. "Well as you all know, they called just now. I don't think it's just because they were worried about the three of you, they sounded a little stressed. Maybe they were wondering if I had more information. Which is bullshit since I wasn't there, but I know three people that were," Taeyong said. A few of the boys nodded at what Taeyong had said. A moment later his phone went off again. This time it was a text as he said it would probably be easier for him to respond.

"Someone's popular," Johnny said.

"That someone also saved their life, so they have more trust in me than they do in you." He then opened the message to read it out loud so the boys could hear. "It's been a weird day but now I feel like I'm being followed, I know it's not the best time, but could you possibly send someone to help me? Or at least walk with me?"

"Isn't Yuta following her?" Yuta then poked his head in from the door frame.

"I just got back, is something wrong?"

"Was there anyone following you or (Y/N)," Taeyong asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but it was a little hard to tell with so many people around."

"How close did you get?"

"A block or so back, if not more, why?"

"They think someone's following them."

"I guess that's my queue to leave again. Get her to tell you where they are and tell them I'm coming. Johnny to send them a picture of me so they don't freak out when I appear besides them."

"Alright. Tell me later what you find out, if anything. Just make sure (Y/N) gets home safely." And with that, Yuta was off once again.


	15. | Following | Chapter 13 |

After leaving the base once again, Yuta made his way to the location you had texted Taeyong. It wasn't too far away, and he already knew his way there knowing how he had just came from near there. After you had left the location of the event, he took notice to how stiff you looked, but paid it no mind, thinking it was from what had just occurred. He had trailed behind you for quite a few blocks to make sure you were still safe, but he didn't see anything or anyone harmful which is why he made his way back to the base before you had been able to take notice of him.

The location you had texted Taeyong was only a few blocks away from the place from where Yuta had last seen you, it was the coffee shop that you and Taeyong frequented, which meant that Yuta was no stranger to the place either. He looked around for a little bit, still not seeing anyone that he deemed as harmful, other than the police now on guard through the city. After taking note of everyone nearby, he made his way into the shop and sat across from you.

"Hi, (Y/N). I hope I'm not scaring you by appearing, but I was free at the time you texted, so Taeyong sent me. I hope Johnny sent a picture of me so this isn't as weird?"

"Yuta, right? If anything I'm just happy that someone could come, even if I haven't met you before. Thanks for coming though, I know there's probably nothing that you'd like to be doing less at the moment, but having you here really makes me feel better."

"It's no problem, but I honestly don't mind. I'd rather be here to make sure you're fine than risk letting anything happen, especially since Taeyong wouldn't be all too happy about that. To help you calm down a little more can I get you a drink or something?"

"If anything I should be paying for you since you went out of your way to come be with me for the time being."

"Don't worry about it, just tell me what you want and I can go get it for you, it's fine don't worry about it." So you nodded and told him what you wanted. He got up from his chair and made his way to the cashier to order drinks for the both of you. While he was up though, you couldn't help letting your eyes wander to see if you could see anything suspicious. You didn't know if it was exactly suspicious, but you did lock eyes with a guy a few tables away. You didn't pay it any mind though because you figured he might be bored and looking around too.

Two or three minutes after getting up from the table, Yuta appears in front of you with two drinks in his hands. He sets one gently in front of you before asking a few questions. "Keep in mind you don't have to actually answer any of these questions, so keep that in mind when I ask them. I don't want to make you even more uncomfortable, so feel free to stop me at any time. So I guess I'll start with where were you when you first felt as if you were being watched?"

"You know the event that went on today for the King Company's new product? It started there, so I was trying to talk to everyone to pinpoint who it was, but that didn't help."

"So it continued even after you left?"

"Yea, but I don't know who'd be following me, or why either. I'm not really getting the feeling right now, but maybe that's because you're with me?" On a whim you decided to look up around the shop again, only to see that the boy you made eye contact had left. You hadn't even noticed him leave, so you made a confused face.

"You seem confused, is everything alright?"

"While you were getting drinks, I was looking around and accidentally made eye contact with a guy. Pretty much after you sat down again the feeling of being watched went away, but he also disappeared?"

"Oh. You might have caught him in the act then? I'll walk you home though to make sure I don't see anyone though, but if you see the man again contact me or any of the others, we'd be glad to help yet again." With that, he passed you his phone so you could put your number into it. After you had put your number into it, you sent yourself a text from his phone saying it was him so he wouldn't have to do it later. When the two of you had finished your drinks, you decided to go back to your house.

"I know you're walking me home, but thanks for everything, Yuta."


	16. | Follower | Chapter 14 |

"You know if you keep thanking me, it becomes pointless."

"But you're doing so much for me, how could I not thank you?"

"In all fairness I'm content doing this because you've done a lot for Taeyong."

"What do you mean? All I've done is try to repay him for saving me?"

"Well, he used to almost always be emotionless or just plain mad, but he smiles a lot more now. He's even started expressing himself more."

"So he really doesn't hate me? I always thought he was annoyed when he was with me."

"If he disliked you, he would go out of his way to talk to you, let alone send someone to help you. Anyway, even after we get back to your apartment, I'll stick around for a little bit to make sure no one followed you."

"You really don't have to stay if you don't want to. Once I get back and inside I'll be fine on my own, but even if I'm not I have your number now."

"Please? I'd feel a little better if I knew that there wasn't anyone trying to follow you in after I leave."

"Alright. I'll text you when I get into my apartment and then you can leave, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me. See you soon then?"

"Yea, once again thanks though," you said before walking into the apartment complex. Yuta stationed himself in a spot not easily seen to others, but made it pretty easy to see people walking past and or coming up. It didn't take you too long to get to your apartment, so you texted him shortly after you had gone in, but that didn't stop Yuta from staying for a little longer.

He knew that if someone was actually following you that they would take a few minutes before appearing. About five minutes later he saw someone approaching the apartment complex. He took a quick picture of the male with his phone and sent it to you asking if it was the guy from earlier, and if you knew him or not. You told him it was the man from earlier and that you knew 90% of the people living in the complex, him not being one of them.

After you had finished typing and after he sent a message to Taeyong saying there was someone following you, he shoved his phone into his back pocket and made his way over to the male. He hoped he would just be able to scare the man away due to his cold exterior, but the man wasn't phased at all. "Do you need something from me," the man asked, looking annoyed.

"Yea, I'd like to know why you're here?"

"I'm here to visit a friend."

"Who?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Cause I believe you've been following someone all day."

"So what if I have? What are you gonna do about it? Call the police? Have fun trying that." 

"Or I could just take care of you myself."

"How would you do that? Throw a punch? You look like you could barely hold a glass of tea without breaking your poor wrist." With that Yuta threw the first punch, hard. The other male stumbled back a few feet before regaining his composure. "Are you sure you'd like to try that? You're not the only one here who's apparently strong."

After the first punch, the fight became a fury of punches being thrown, dodged, and blocked, kicks to knock the other over or just for the pain, and so on. It wasn't the prettiest of fights, but it ended when the other male got what seemed like an important call so he backed out saying that if Yuta stayed close to you that they'll most likely see each other again. So after the other man had left, Yuta sent you a text saying it would probably be a while before you saw him again, but if you did, you should let one of the boys know immediately. 

You ended up leaving you apartment, coming outside, and dragging Yuta up just so you could patch him up. "You know this doesn't hurt, (Y/N)."

"If you leave it like that it will. Shut up and let me continue. That or I'll poke you on a bruise."

"Poking me on a bruise would be pointless since there are none, but whatever makes you happy."

"Who started the fight?"

"About that..."

"Yuta, you could get in trouble for that, even if he was stalking me."

"I know, I know, I'll be more careful next time." You let out a sigh and smack his shoulder, causing him to wince. "Maybe there is a bruise?"

"I wonder who was telling you that, you idiot. You should have just gone home when I texted you."

"Gotta make sure you're safe."

"Next time make sure you're safe too, or I might smack you again, jeez."


	17. | Questions | Chapter 15 |

"Did you see anything while you were gone Yuta," Taeyong asked.

"Either we have a problem, or (Y/N) has a problem."

"What happened?" Yuta slid his phone across the table for Taeyong to see, it had the picture of the man trying to follow you into your apartment.

"If I'm not wrong, this is a member from another gang, correct?"

"Yea, it was one of the underlings form the BTS gang."

"Do you think that means that they know that (Y/N) is somehow connected to us?"

"It could be, that or they could just want them for something. God knows what, they're one of the most clumsy people I've ever met."

"Either way, won't that prove to be problematic for us? I know that you want to do everything within your power to keep (Y/N) safe."

"Is there even a reason you feel the need to protect them? They're just some random person you meet on the street. Protecting them could end up being more trouble than it's worth, especially since we can't let them find out what we do for a living of sorts," Johnny asked.

"They're already associated with me, I can't just let it happen," Taeyong responded. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"For god's sake, so many people are associated with you at this point, but you couldn't care less about them Taeyong. I don't mind protecting (Y/N), but I just don't see the need to possibly screw the rest of us over just for one person."

"Maybe he started to care about them now. (Y/N) has a personality which is easy to get along with, even he seems happy around them," Mark states. With that, Taeyong covers his face, causing a few laughs from around the room.

"Seems Mark was right," Johnny says.

"Why would I care about some random person that I just so happened to save one day," Taeyong asks.

"Cause they're cute, sweet, clumsy, and making their way into your heart Taeyong. You're getting softer than I've really ever seen you," Johnny responds.

"I'm not getting soft. I can still kill a man with no regrets."

"We all know that's not at all what I meant. You have a weak spot for them, wherever they're involved you feel the need to protect them from the world."

"As much as I would love to deny that, I know it's true. If I ever get out of line and put any of you in danger because of it, tell me right away. I'll do what I can to keep you guys safe while also trying to protect (Y/N). Obviously I won't be able to do it completely myself, so I'll need your help. Is anyone against that?" Everyone shook their heads signaling they'd be down to help out whenever needed.


	18. | Puns | Chapter 16 |

The morning after the whole deal with someone following you, you decided that since you didn't have work that you might try to pay the boys a visit. That being if you were able to. Deciding that Taeyong is probably busy as always, you shoot a text to Johnny.

(Y/N)  
Hey Johnny is it fine if I come by for a quick visit?

Johnny  
Of course you can, is there anyone you're coming to see so I can give a warning?

(Y/N)   
Yuta I guess? I mean it's kind of just to say hi, but I'd like to thank him for yesterday

Johnny  
Do you want me to grab Taeyong while I'm at it? You happened to message one of the few times he's actually free

(Y/N)  
Really? That'd be great then, I have to thank him too, just don't want to bother him with all my texts or calls. 

Johnny  
He may always sound mad, but he really does care, he's just not great at expressing that he actually does

(Y/N)  
Maybe I'll just have to get a laugh out of him. I'd try tickling him, but I don't know him well enough for that. Do you know what makes him laugh? The two of you seem pretty close 

Johnny  
Just make any joke, he'll either laugh or look at you like you're stupid

(Y/N)   
Okay thanks! I'll try my best to make him laugh

After you finished your conversation with Johnny, you made your way towards the building in which they worked. By the time that you got there, Johnny was already waiting at the door to let you in. "Hi (Y/N)! Everyone's just chilling in the meeting room, so that means you can meet everyone that you haven't met yet if you want to."

"Sure why not," you respond, allowing him to lead you to the room. When you enter the room, some of the boys smile and wave at you, causing you to do the same back. Johnny pointed to a seat saying that you could sit in it since he didn't mind standing. "Uhhh, well I'm not sure where to start really, but hi, I'm (Y/N)." The boys that you had yet to meet went around the table to introduce themselves. By the time it had gotten back to you, you had forgotten most of their names, but there's so many of them, what else could you expect. 

"Uh, anyway. Thanks for yesterday, Taeyong, Yuta. Even though you were busy you still found a way to send help, Taeyong, and then Yuta just was the help. So uh, yea?" Yuta let out a small laugh at your awkwardness.

"No need to be scared around us, we won't hurt you," Yuta says.

"Doesn't change the fact that sitting in a room with god knows how many attractive men is totally not intimidating at all. Anyway, Taeyong."

"Yea," he asks.

"You must be Seventeen, because you Make My Day."

Completely caught off guard by this, he lets out a soft snort. He continues to laugh for a moment while covering his face. A few of the other boys laugh at Taeyong's reaction due to never seeing him laugh like that. When he finally moved his hands away, you could see the slight pink dusting his face, but decided it was probably from the boys teasing him. "What was that for," he asks.

"To make you laugh, and it seems it worked."


	19. | Smiles | Chapter 17 |

"To make you laugh, and it seems it worked." 

"Of course I laughed, I didn't think you'd make a joke. A stupid one at that," Taeyong says.

"I thought it was pretty funny, who are you kidding."

"Whatever makes you happy," he says, give you a small smile.

"You're still smiling, so that's something." Taeyong groans.

"I guess I'll have to stop smiling then," he responds, his face going back to the usual cold expression that you had gotten oh so used to. You reach over and grab his hand which was just sitting on the table. You pull it closer to you, which in turn drags Taeyong closer to you. 

You then lean your head on his hand and say, "but I like your smile, it's pretty." With that a light shade of pink dusts his face once again.

"I think you're a little red there, Boss," Johnny teases. Taeyong just shoots him a glare as he pulls his hand away from you.

"It's not like you've seen me smile often, you can't be attached to it or anything."

"I was just attached to your hand and I haven't seen it many times before."

"But that's physical."

"And your smile is physical. So keep it existing." He then gives you a fake smile. You groan and stare at him in hopes of getting a smile out of him. Then it occurs to you that there are seventeen other men in the room that know him better than you.

You end up looking around the room to see if any of them would help you. Most of the responses you got were heads shaking no. "I'd love to help, but I'd fear for my life if I did," Lucas says. You let out a laugh at how scared Lucas actually looked.

"He can't be that scary, I mean he's helped me so much, I don't think he'd harm anyone." A few boys shot each other looks before giving you a shrug. "Uh, anyway. Is there anything I can do in return for yesterday, Yuta?"

"If I wasn't willing to help, I wouldn't have gone. You owe me nothing."

"At least a coffee please, you wouldn't let me pay for mine, so it's only fair that you let me take you out once."

"I don't really see the need in that, but if it makes you happy, alright. Actually, just take Taeyong. He's always in need of a coffee, plus he's the one who told me to go anyway. Without him I wouldn't have known," Yuta says. You look over at Taeyong for approval, which he groans and then nods.


	20. | Information Bae | Chapter 18 |

After messing around with Taeyong for a little bit longer, you decided that you might as well try to get to know some of the other boys. You knew it probably wasn't the last time that you would end up seeing them, so you might as well try learning all of their names. Within the span of five minutes you had been sent various texts from them saying who it was. The were even being nice enough to send a picture of them-self for a profile picture and to help you remember their names. 

Johnny decides after the recent events that someone should take you home, so he took the job on himself. He led you out of the building after you said bye to everyone. "So, (Y/N), is there a reason you want Taeyong to smile?"

"Smiling helps ease stress, and he always seems either tense or very stressed. I don't think I've really ever seen him full out laugh, honestly."

"It's very rare, I've only seen it a few times and I've known him for years. You're on the right track though. If you keep doing what you're doing you might be able to catch him off guard and get him to laugh."

"Really? That's good. Why are you telling me all of this though?"

"I've known Taeyong for years, and he hasn't really ever been super happy. Because of this I'd love to do anything I could to get him to smile, even if I'm not the one causing it."

"What makes you think I'd be able to get him to smile though?"

"You're cute, and although you might not be able to tell, he's a sucker for cute things. He has a soft spot for the Dreams because they're all so young. Not that he doesn't care about the rest of us, because he does, but he just has a need of sorts to keep them safe? I'm not really sure how to explain it other than calling it Motherly Instincts of sorts."

"Is that part of the reason that he's willing to get everyone coffee?"

"Yep. He cares about all of us and wants to make sure that we aren't being overworked. He also hates seeing us stressed and tired so he tries avoiding that too, even if sometimes it is rather hard to avoid, especially with 17 of us."

"He really does care about you guys. I could partially see it in the way he was yelling at you when I first met you, that he wasn't actually mad at you for putting your arm on his shoulder."

"You remember that? For most people that'd be insignificant information at this point."

"Well, Johnny, just like you I want to see him less stressed and happy. So I'd love it if we could continue talking like this. It could be out little secret. If you wanted, you could even bring some of the others in on it if you think that they'd be helpful."

"That'd be great, because then we can also get to know each other too. If you ever have any ideas feel free to text or call me and I'll tell you what I think. I'm not afraid to say no by the way, so don't be offended if I say something won't work."

"Well you know him better than I do, so any information is better than what I have at this point. Thank you so much for walking me back though, I didn't want to ask anyone to take me back because I didn't know if anyone was busy or not."

"It's no problem, once again if you ever need anything, feel free to call or text any of us."


	21. | Feelings | Chapter 19 |

It was a few days after you had seen the boys last, so you decided that you might as well call Taeyong to set up a day to take him out for coffee. This was easier said than done, especially now that both of you had jobs. You knew that it was after normal business hours, so you decided to call him instead of sending him a text. He picked up the call almost immediately and answered with a, "Hello?"

"Hi Taeyong! I was calling to figure out when you're free so I can take you out for coffee?"

"Honestly, whatever time works best with you, as long as I don't have any meetings planned it should be fine because Johnny could take over for the time being if need be. So, when are you free?"

"I work the late shift on Thursdays and Fridays, most Saturdays I have off, on other days I get off around 4:30. Does that sound fine?"

"Ugh, whatever works for you is fine. Saturday would probably be easiest because I'm usually off or just not doing much. So meet me at 9:30 at the regular place? Actually text me your address later, I'll pick you up, I think it's supposed to be cold."

"You really don't have to, I don't mind walking a little bit. It can't be cold enough that I won't be able to walk."

"Would you stop it?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry that wasn't directed towards you, Johnny just so happens to be in here with me and is making faces at me. Even so, I'll pick you up, you won't have to worry about it being cold that way." After Taeyong says that, you hear a quiet hi from Johnny. You let out a small laugh and tell him bye before ending the call. You then smile and write the date and time on the calendar so you don't forget about it. 

On the other hand, the moment the call ends, Taeyong shoots Johnny a glare. "Was that needed," he asks Johnny.

"Of course, you were fawning over them anyway, making sure that they'd be safe."

"Of course I'm going to make sure they're safe, I care about them," Taeyong shouts. After realizing what he said his face turns red, even venturing out to his ears. He then places his forehead on the end of his desk to hide his face from Johnny.

"I thought it was just because they're associated with you?"

"You're the one who said it yourself. I wouldn't go out of my way to help someone even if they were associated with me. I couldn't care less usually, but I sense something different about them. Even if they are a regular citizen, there's just something about them that screams at me."

"Is it because they actually screamed at you," Johnny says, letting out a laugh. Taeyong lets out a small laugh at the comment, knowing it might actually be true due to most people being scared of him off the bat. Even after first meeting you he knew that he had never met anyone like you, but that might have been just because most other people wouldn't actually take time and reach out to him.

"Who knows. Maybe I'm going soft."

"You? Soft? I don't think I'll live to see that happen."


	22. | BTS |

Sorry I'm not sure how to change chapter order, so the next few chapters are other gangs!

Jin

     

Age: 25

Birthday: December 4, 1992 

Name: Kim Seok Jin 

Suga

     

Age: 25

Birthday: March 9, 1993 

Name: Min Yoon Gi 

J-Hope

     

Age: 24

Birthday: February 18, 1994 

Name: Jung Ho Seok 

RM

     

Age: 23

Birthday: September 12, 1994 

Name: Kim Nam Joon 

Jimin

     

Age: 22

Birthday: October 13, 1995 

Name: Park Ji Min 

V

     

Age: 22

Birthday: December 30, 1995 

Name: Kim Tae Hyung 

Jungkook

     

Age: 20

Birthday: September 1, 1997 

Name: Jeon Jeong-guk 


	23. | EXO |

Xiumin

Age: 28  
Age: 28

Birthday: March 26, 1990 

Name: Kim Min Seok 

Suho

Age: 27  
Age: 27

Birthday: May 22, 1991 

Name: Kim Jun Myeon 

Lay

Age: 26   
Age: 26

Birthday: October 7, 1991 

Name: Zhang Yixing 

Baekhyun

Baekhyun  
Age: 26

Birthday: May 6, 1992 

Name: Byun Baek Hyun 

Chen

Age: 25  
Age: 25

Birthday: September 21, 1992 

Name: Kim Jong Dae 

Chanyeol

Chanyeol  
Age: 25

Birthday: November 27, 1992 

Name: Park Chan Yeol 

D.O.

Age: 25  
Age: 25

Birthday: January 12, 1993 

Name: Do Kyung Soo 

Kai

Age: 24  
Age: 24

Birthday: January 14, 1994 

Name: Kim Jong In 

Sehun

Age: 24  
Age: 24

Birthday: April 12, 1994 

Name: Oh Se Hun


	24. | Seventeen |

S.Coups

Age: 23  
Age: 23

Birthday: August 8, 1995 

Name: Choi Sung Cheol 

Jeonghan

Jeonghan  
Age: 22

Birthday: October 4, 1995 

Name: Yoon Jung Han 

Joshua

Age: 22  
Age: 22

Birthday: December 30, 1995 

Name: Joshua Hong 

Jun

Age: 22  
Age: 22

Birthday: June 10, 1996 

Name: Wen Junhui 

Hoshi

Age: 22  
Age: 22

Birthday: June 15, 1996 

Name: Kwon Soonyoung 

Wonwoo

Age: 22  
Age: 22

Birthday: July 17, 1996 

Name: Jeon Wonwoo 

Woozi

Age: 21  
Age: 21

Birthday: November 22, 1996 

Name: Lee Jihoon 

DK

Age: 21  
Age: 21

Birthday: February 18, 1997 

Name: Lee Seokmin 

Mingyu

Age: 21  
Age: 21

Birthday: April 6, 1997 

Name: Kim Mingyu 

The8

Age: 20  
Age: 20

Birthday: November 7, 1997 

Name: Xu Minghao 

Seungkwan

Seungkwan  
Age: 20

Birthday: January 16, 1998 

Name: Boo Seung Kwan

Vernon

Age: 20  
Age: 20

Birthday: February 18, 1998 

Name: Hansol Vernon Chwe 

Dino

Age: 19  
Age: 19

Birthday: February 11, 1999 

Name: Lee Chan


	25. | Monsta X |

Shownu

Age: 26   
Age: 26

Birthday: June 18, 1992 

Name: Sohn Hyun-woo 

Wonho

Age: 25   
Age: 25

Birthday: March 1, 1993 

Name: Shin Ho-seok 

Minhyuk

Age: 24   
Age: 24

Birthday: November 3, 1993 

Name: Lee Min-hyuk 

Kihyun

Age: 24   
Age: 24

Birthday: November 22, 1993 

Name: Yoo Ki-hyun 

Hyungwon

Hyungwon   
Age: 24

Birthday: January 15, 1994 

Name: Chae Hyung-won 

Jooheon

Age: 23   
Age: 23

Birthday: October 6, 1994 

Name: Lee Joo-heon 

I.M

Age: 22   
Age: 22

Birthday: January 26, 1996 

Name: Im Chang-kyun


	26. | Coffee Date | Chapter 20 |

The day that you and Taeyong had set up for you two to go to coffee together, as he said he would, he picked you up so you didn't freeze in the cold weather. "Y'know, even though you said you were going to, you didn't have to pick me up."

"It's cold."

"I can wear layers."

"No need to dirty more clothing than necessary."

"But it's easy to wash."

"Why wash it if you don't have to?"

"Fine. Thanks for picking me up, Taeyong. I guess you did make my life easier so then I didn't have to wake up as early."

"It's no problem, if you ever need me to take you somewhere again, just let me know and I'll tell you if I can or not."

"Thanks, but I should be fine. I don't really go many places other than work and the cafe. Most times other than to the grocery store, the only other place that I go to is to your work to say hi."

"Fair enough, but even still."

"Fine."

Shortly after your conversation in the car, the two of you get out and enter the coffee shop. "It's been a while since I've seen the either of you two, the usual?" Both of you shake your heads, knowing that the cashier meant coffee for all the boys too. You both ordered your drinks, and you payed due to that already being agreed on, even if Taeyong didn't want you to. After getting your drinks the two of you sat down in what you considered your usual spot. It was true you had only sat there once or twice, but you had gotten used to sitting in the spot, so you might as well.

The only difference is that you're sitting on the opposite side of the table than you usually do, meaning you're facing the exist of the coffee shop, not towards the majority of the other tables. Every once in a while you notice Taeyong looking up and over your shoulder, so you ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but are you still free for the rest of the day?"

"Yea, why?"

"Someone's staring again, so I wanted to see if you wanted to go out into the town to try to lose them?"

"That's fine, but again? Calling the police might be better at this point."

"It should be fine for now, but if it happens again I'll do something about it, I know it can be hard to talk about things like this."

"Thanks, and I'm ready to leave whenever you are."

"I guess now, the sooner we get out, hopefully the sooner we'll lose them." When the two of you stand up to leave, you notice how tense he is, so you loop your arm with his in a comforting way. 

"Nothing is going to happen to me, especially if you're here. No need to be so tense about it, if anything I'm the one who should be stressed. After all, I'm the one being followed, so, yeah."


	27. | Shopping | Chapter 21 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing

"Is there anything you want to do," Taeyong asks.

"There's a few stores that I need to go to in town, but we don't have to do that right now."

"We're out so we might as well. I trust you can give directions? That or just tell me what store it is, and I might already know my way there."

"It's (Store)."

"Oh, I can get us there. Is there anything else that you're going to want to do while out?"

"I mean, I'll need to get groceries later, but that can wait."

"We can just do that on our way back. That way you won't have to worry about anything going bad while we're still out."

"That works, thanks so much for everything again though, Taeyong," you say, giving him a smile. He returns a small smile before starting the car. The warm air quickly fills the car, giving you both relief from the cold air that once was present.

After parking near the store of your choice, the two of you got out and went inside. It happened to be a clothing store, and you always liked having a second opinion when trying on clothing, so having Taeyong there would be a big help if he complied. Which he did. He'd give input on clothing before you even tried it on, handing you a few things he found himself for you to try, and when you actually went to go try things on he sat outside the changing room. If you liked something you'd come out and show it to him to see what he thought, which was nice because he wasn't afraid to say if something looked bad. You had previously bought things because people were to afraid to say that they were ugly, so Taeyong was a step up from everyone else.

After paying for a few outfits that you and Taeyong had both agreed on, the two of you left the store and went back to his car. You set the clothes in the back seat while he turned on the car. "Other than groceries is there anything else that you need to get?"

"Sleep."

"Didn't we get coffee earlier?"

"Coffee isn't sleep."

"Doesn't it help with lack of sleep though?"

"Not enough."

"Do I need to take you to get more coffee then?"

"Nope, just to the grocery store is fine. I can make coffee when I get home. If you'd like I could make you some too?"

"I've had enough for now, thank you for the offer though."

After that he drove out of the parking lot to the grocery story where you picked up what you needed. He attempted to pay, but you shoved him out of the way before he could. The cashier let out a laugh at your antics, but figured the two of you were close. After loading the few groceries into the back of his car you ask, "Does that mean I'm clear to go home?"

"Yea, I lost the feeling of the person while we were still at the clothing store, I haven't seen them since either."

"Great. I really hope I don't see them again, I just want to live in peace."

"Yea lets hope that happens."

He dropped you off at your apartment, helping you carry everything up before going back to the base. The moment he did, he called everyone in for a meeting.

"What's so important that we need a meeting right away?"

"I fucked up, Johnny. I fucked up big time."


	28. | Plans | Chapter 22 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild cursing

"I fucked up, Johnny. I fucked up big time." 

"What do you mean you fucked up?"

"I'll explain when everyone is together. Is everyone here at the base?"

"The only one that wasn't was you, so they should all be in the meeting room by now."

The two men then made their way to said room. The only two free seats were theirs, meaning everyone was there. Taeyong wasn't one to call meetings right away unless something bad had happened, so serious faces were spread around the room.

"First things first, the person following (Y/N) the other day was an underling from BTS. Secondly, someone else was following them again today, that explains why I was gone for so long. The reason I called all of you here is because I made this situation more complicated than it should have been. This is no one's fault other than my own, so don't even think it was because of you."

At that point everyone was worried, because as nice as Taeyong was at times, it was understood that he was the leader and generally didn't need to ask for help. So seeing him directly asking everyone for help was out of the blue, something that had only happened once or twice in the early days of the gang.

"Continuing on, as you all know I went out with (Y/N) earlier. Pretty much what happened is the underling from BTS was trailing us, so I took them around town instead of taking them home or here. At this point I realize it might have been better to take them home due to BTS already knowing where they live anyway, and they wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with just a single underling. Anyway, since we went out and around town that means not only are they on the radar, but I am too."

"Shouldn't you already be on the radar," Chenle asks.

"From what they knew, I was overseas for business. That's why we haven't had too much action recently, we're trying to limit the traces that they can follow leading to us, but since I was seen today, that means they know I'm here. Doing anything will be a lot harder because of it, because as all of you know, BTS isn't exactly our friend. The problem is, not only was I noticed though. They already had their eye on (Y/N) for god knows what reason, and now I was with them for who knows how long. They know something about (Y/N) that we don't, and it could bring us down if we don't find out soon. That being that, it'd be smart if we had someone with an eye on (Y/N) at all times. I trust Doyoung on getting information if possible, and then who'd be fine with keeping an eye on them."

Doyoung nods at the role he was given, whereas Mark looks at Chenle and Jisung before saying, "Once Doyoung gets some info, I'll hack into the security cameras where (Y/N) works and keep an eye on them that way. I could also use this as a chance to show Chenle and Jisung the reigns for things like that." Chenle and Jisung nod, showing that they're fine with it.

"That works out well then since they still need some training. Yuta, Lucas, and Kun, can I trust you three to keep an eye on them outside of work? Now that they've met you, it shouldn't be a problem of them thinking it's weird that you're appearing. Try not to get noticed too much though, because if they can notice you, so can BTS. Yuta is the one I'm least worried about because they won't confront (Y/N) when they're together. That is, unless they're idiots."

Everyone mentioned thus-far nods their head to signaling they're fine with the plan. After Taeyong dismissed them all they all made their way to do what their role implied, or to just do whatever if they weren't given a role. When everyone minus Johnny had cleared out of the room, Taeyong slumps in his seat and rests his face in his hands. "If only I wasn't this goddamn stupid."

"If you were as goddamn stupid as you claimed to be, you wouldn't be a worthy opponent for any gang. Plus you have connections, so if things get bad enough that we can't handle it ourselves we have other gangs willing to help. Plus you're the one who build NCT from the freaking ground, Taeyong. Without your leadership, we'd just be a bunch of idiots that have talents that would only drag us into more trouble than it's worth. Not only have you helped us hone said talents, but you've given us a reason to use them," Johnny says, ruffling Taeyong's hair.

"If I was as smart as you give me credit for, then we wouldn't be fighting against BTS."

"Who would be against us then? What's a gang without a rival."

"Although they haven't done much of anything recently, EXO still exists. The moment we make a major move, they might take advantage of it and swallow us whole if we're careless. Johnny you're really going to have to help me think things through in the upcoming months. I don't want to risk anything that we've done this far."

"Taeyong, I'll never let you lose your head. I'll make sure it stay stable on your shoulders, even if it means the end of me."

"We both know I wouldn't let that happen."

"Doesn't change the fact you've probably wanted to kill me a few times."

"It's just a friendly joke."

"Dude, I've seen you mercilessly slaughter more people than I can count on my fingers, I don't want to be added to that list."

Taeyong lets out a laugh at his friend's words. "I'm really glad you're my second-in-command."


	29. | Silence | Chapter 23 |

After a few hours of being back at your apartment, you got a call from Taeyong. When you answer it, you say, "Hello?"

"Hi, no one followed you into the apartment complex, right?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure. Sorry for the bother."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. I honestly feel better that you called. Do you know why I'd be followed?"

"Well I was hoping you'd know that. Is there anything weird about you that they might want to follow you for?"

"Not that I'm aware of," you say as your door rings. "Oh, hold on, I ordered food. I think it just got here so I'll call you back after I pay."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll mute myself, but I want you to quietly go to your door and look through the peep-hole. If the person has the uniform of the place you ordered from it should be fine, but if not don't answer the door and tell me when you're no longer near the door."

"Alright," you say. You lower your phone as you inch towards the door, it wasn't too hard due to having socks on, but you still tried to be more careful than usual. By the time you were a few feet away from the door, it was hard for your heart not to race at who could be on the other side of the door. You quickly peeked through the hole, studying whoever laid on the other side. After taking note that the person was not in work attire, but in clothes closer to gym or lounge clothing, you backed away from the door quickly but quietly and made your way to your room.

Now fearing the possibility of the person realizing you were there, you spoke to Taeyong in a hushed tone. "Taeyong? It's not my food. They're either in workout clothing or lounge clothing, I didn't want to spend much time looking. What do I do?"

"Stay there and stay quiet. We don't want them finding out that you're in there. Avoid turning lights on and off. If your food ends up not coming we can go get some later, but just do what you can to stay unnoticed. I'll do what I can to get to you." With that the line went dead, leaving you to deal with your thoughts, the silence, and the person outside the door.


	30. | Lies | Chapter 24 |

After ending the call, Taeyong quickly made his way out of his office where he had been stationed the majority of the night. On his way to grab his jacket and shoes Johnny had appeared from a nearby room. "What's got you going in such a rush?"

"They are stupid enough to go into (Y/N)'s apartment complex. I'm going to make sure they're fine."

"Shouldn't you send someone else?"

"Johnny if Lucas didn't take note of him, then either something happened, or the person seemed normal enough that Lucas wouldn't flag him."

"Where's Yuta and Kun then?"

"Shifts. Kun's asleep so he can make it the whole night, and it's not Yuta's turn till tomorrow morning. I'm about to let Lucas know he needs to keep an eye out for anyone leaving and exiting."

"So you're going but keeping Lucas on guard?"

"Pretty much. (Y/N) seemed pretty scared, as much as I trust you guys, who knows what could happen."

"Just make sure you stay safe. While you're there ask them what the person looked like so we can see if it was BTS again."

"I'm not sure who else it would be, other than a neighbor there at the wrong time."

"EXO? I'd say other gangs, but we're on their good side, so they aren't trying to mess with anything they know is somehow related to us."

"I don't see why EXO would be making a move right now, but I'll keep my eye out just in case. Make sure to keep me updated on anything that happens, Johnny."

"I could say the same to you, Taeyong," Johnny says. And with that, Taeyong left. He made his way to your apartment complex as fast as he could, this time without breaking laws. He's not trying to get into more trouble than he has been in the past. It was helpful that Mark was actually good at his job though, because he was able to unlock any automated doors to let Taeyong into the complex without any problems.

He quickly made his way up to the room that he was told was yours, and knocked on the door. After doing so, he realized it wasn't the smartest of his ideas, so he sends you a text saying it was him. Before you could open the door, he took notice that no one else was around, and that he hadn't seen anyone since entering the building, yet Lucas had yet to report that anyone had left.

The moment that you had opened the door to let him in, he quickly came in and opened his arms to welcome you into a comforting embrace of sorts. You obviously accepted it and clung to him like there was no tomorrow. At that point you had tears running down your face as you stuck to him, hoping he'd be able to provide some sort of comfort for you. He ends up gently stroking your hair, and pulling you closer to him.

"Taeyong, I don't think I can do this anymore, what's going on?"

"I'd love to answer that, but I don't know myself," he resonds. He knew he wasn't telling the full truth, but couldn't risk pulling you deeper into his problems. He knew you were already in a bad spot as it was, especially since his gang couldn't protect you at all times due to it being suspicious.

"If you don't know then why are you helping me? You could get dragged into it too! That's the last thing we need at this point," you practically scream, weakly punching his arm.

"I'd rather be in it with you than letting you suffer alone, (Y/N)."


	31. | Stress | Chapter 25 |

After somehow managing to calm you down enough to not feel the need to burst into tears at any given moment, he offered to take you out to food and then back with him so you wouldn't be alone for the night, but you asked if he could just take you with him. You didn't really want to spend too much time out in the public at the moment, for good reason. Since he knew you'd still need food, he said that he could just make you some once the two of you got back to the base. Just, he didn't refer to it as the base, for that would end up raising suspicion of him and the others.

By the time that you had actually reached the base, your stomach had let out a few noises, signaling even with everything going on you hadn't lost your appetite. Taeyong let out a small laugh as he let you into the building. As soon as the two of you made it inside you saw Johnny. Johnny looked like he was about to bombard Taeyong with questions until he realized that you were there too.

"I promise I'll talk to you later, Johnny. I'm gonna make (Y/N) some food."

"Screw talking to me, I want food. Can you make me some too? It's the Dreams turn to cook, and I'm not really trusting them in the kitchen at this point."

"Fine. Can you tell the Dreams they're relieved of duty then. I might as well make food for everyone so I don't get complaints later." Johnny nods his head and makes his way to find the Dreams. "If you want to go hang out with any of them, feel free. Business hours are technically over, so you don't have to worry about interrupting anyone. As far as I know, Lucas is the only one not here, and then Kun's taking a nap. We'll wake him up for dinner, so if you want to go do that now you can."

"I think I'll just stick with you if you don't mind. You already know exactly what happened, so I'm more at ease with you at the moment, I guess."

"Fair enough. I might not be super entertaining though since I'll be cooking, so if you need anything feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Anyway, is there anything that you want?"

"Anything is fine, thank you though."

After your exchange, the two of you make your way towards the kitchen. You shouldn't have been surprised at it, since you were practically in a mansion of sorts anyway, but that led you to ask, "Now that I think about it, why do you work here instead of an office building or something?"

"We all pretty much live here, so if someone gets sick we're able to care for them and so on. Plus it just means they don't really have to pay for an apartment or anything. It's just easier for all of us," he responds as he begins cooking. Close to an hour later he finished cooking, so he told you to get your food while he went to go get everyone else. Slowly the boys make their way into the kitchen. You thought the last to appear would be Kun, but it ended up being Taeyong since he was making sure everyone made it in.

After everyone had gotten their food and sat down at various tables, Taeyong says, "I know you might not really want to talk about it, but you might have a special skill or something."

"Not that I'm aware of," you say. After that, Taeyong gets a frustrated look on his face while he's thinking, so Johnny drags him out of the room.

"Having problems, Taeyong?"

"They just look so stressed about everything, and I don't want to push them into answering my questions."

"You're a gang leader, getting information out of people is one of the many things you're good at."

"Johnny, I just don't feel in control. I can't control what's happening, I'm not even completely sure what's happening, let alone knowing how to stop it."

"If you didn't have at least some idea, (Y/N) might have been captured by now. I get that you don't want to stress them more, but something has to be done if we want to figure out how to stop whatever is happening. BTS may be a step ahead of us in the field of information at the moment, but we have (Y/N). They can't get more information for the time being. That means we have the chance to catch up and get ahead. Taeyong, as much as you may not want to, we have to take this chance to get what information we can." Johnny then sends a text, telling Taeil to come in and help talk some sense into Taeyong. Not too long later Taeil appeared from the other room.

"Taeyong, just ask about their past job. We don't know much about it, and that seems like it might be our biggest lead as of right now. Use the confidence and skills you've gained over these last few years, and ask them a few questions. If anything, they'll probably think you're just trying to get to know them. So just go at it," Taeil says.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Can someone check on Lucas though? I haven't heard from him since he left this morning," Taeyong responds.


	32. | Answers | Chapter 26 |

When Taeyong got back to the table, he said sorry that he left like that, and then asks, "As much as I've seen you, I really don't know much about you, is there anything I can do to change that?"

"If you ask questions, I'll do my best to answer," you respond.

"I already know about your current job, but you said the business you used to work for closed. What company even was it?"

"Oh, it was the Plasma Co. You've heard of it, right?"

"Of course! Who hasn't? Especially if you're in business yourself."

"Awesome, less explaining for me then. Pretty much all I did there was sort information and file it accordingly. Nothing fancy, the only problem I was the only one doing it, so there was always so much that I had to sort. It was a little easier because it was all on the computer."

"What kind of information did you even deal with, everything?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, I wasn't allowed to see a lot of the data, I just saw the name and sorted it that way. I'm pretty sure I was just dealt with information from partnered companies, it's almost like they were hiding the information because it was illegal or something though."

"Do you remember any of the names of the companies? I might know a few of them if you happen to remember still."

So the two of you sat there for a while as you recalled the names of some of the companies, and then told them to him. His eyes almost widened at a few of them, but he did his best to maintain a neutral face to not freak you out more than you already were. That's the information he needed from you though, so he was hoping that someone else would be able to find more information on why BTS was so interested in you. As you continued to tell him more, he did continue to listen even if he didn't need the information, but he figured he might as well get to know you while he still has the chance.


	33. | Gangs | Chapter 27 |

After all of the events from the day you were pretty worn out. You'd honestly be more surprised if you still had energy as the night came to a close. After talking to Taeyong for a few hours you decided that it was your time to crash for the night. He led you to a room saying that you could use it for however long you liked. He wasn't going to force you to go back to your apartment supposedly alone after what happened that day.

Almost as soon as your head hit the pillows of the bed, you were out like a light. That meant Taeyong had to turn the light off himself before leaving the room. After leaving what he was now going to call your room, he made his way back to where all of the boys were sitting together. He didn't want to call yet another formal meeting, but knew that he had to have a meeting of some sorts.

"Sorry to do this yet again, but what needs to be done need to be done," Taeyongs says as he takes an empty seat.

"At least it's not like when you started the gang, calling a meeting over the smallest of things," Johnny comments, bringing a smile to Taeyong's face.

"I guess I did do that, didn't I? Anyway, we already knew where (Y/N) used to work thanks to Doyoung, so that's good, but I was talking to them earlier, and there's a few things that I don't understand. BTS used to be involved with her company which isn't a surprise, but so were a few other gangs such as EXO. For the most part that's all I know, so I'll need to get someone else to figure out more, but I'm assuming BTS just doesn't want (Y/N) to leak any information that they might have about them from working at the company."

"In all fairness this could be dirt we could use against BTS, even if they don't know anything. It's not like BTS knows that," Johnny says.

"Well the problem is that some of the companies and names that (Y/N) mentioned do have ties with BTS."

"Great."

"Uh, I hate to break this up but I just heard from Lucas," Mark cuts in.

"What'd he say?"

"He wasn't the only person out and about, so he had to keep moving to stay hidden."

"Does he know what the people were from?"

"He believes it was the main sniper from EXO."

"So we have to deal with both EXO and BTS? We really might need to get a hand from Seventeen at this rate," Taeyong says, sighing.

"This probably isn't the best time to say this, but their leader hates my guts," Haechan says.

"What'd you do?"

"Remember how you told me to persuade him with fake files to get him to join forces with us? I didn't even let him touch them until he signed the papers. He's still mad at me that they're fake."

"He said he didn't want anything, so I gave it to him. You did nothing wrong, Haechan."

Johnny let out a laugh, "At least you struck us a deal. It'll probably be the most helpful deal in the long run. You did good, I'm pretty sure if Taeyong went himself he wouldn't have been able to get the deal. S.Coups is smarter than he lets on, and at the time we wouldn't have been able to give them anything that they'd benefit from. At this point it's more of an even playing ground, so it's good we made the deal before they try to get anything out of us."

Taeyong nods, but as soon as he does, Lucas walks in slightly bloody and looking in pain. "I lost them before getting here, but christ that sucked. We've got some enemies we didn't plan on."


	34. | Pain | Chapter 28 |

Taeil and Jaehyun rush over to Lucas to help him into the the room. "Jesus Christ, Lucas, what happened," Taeil asks. Lucas just lets out a grunt of pain as Taeil presses his hand into Lucas's arm.

"I may or may not have been shot right where you touched me, so watch yourself please."

"What? Where," Taeyong asks.

"Not too far from the apartment. There was no panic caused though because they used a silencer. Sadly that doesn't ease the pain."

"Well if you'd stop moving and take off your shirt it might be a little easier to help you," Taeil sasses.

"I can't do both of those at the same time."

"Shut up and strip."

"Why can't you do it for me?"

"Lucas I will slap you right where you got shot and then watch you suffer."

"Fine." He then took off his shirt, revealing the wound on his arm, and various other scratches spread throughout his toned torso.

"Oh my god, what'd you do this time? Was there a fight? I didn't see these on you last time."

"There was a fight, nothing too crazy. They just managed to catch my leg slightly. Not nearly as bad as my arm, although it does hurt."

"You're supposed to say that when you walk in," Taeyong says.

"I'd kind of rather get my arm treated at the moment. Can you wait?"

"Fine. Just don't stay in here, we don't know when (Y/N) could walk in."


	35. | S.Coups | Chapter 29 |

After Taeil, Jaehyun, and Lucas shuffle off, Taeyong groans and places his hands over his face. "Must everything go wrong at once?"

"You knew it wasn't going to be easy being a gang leader, so you're just getting what you bargained for," Johnny says.

"Well, duh. Anyway, do you still have S.Coups's number? Might as well head over now, but it'd be smart to give them some warning before they shoot my head in on accident." Just as Taeyong finished speaking, his phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"Taeyong do you have any fucking clue to what's going on right now?"

"I was actually about to head over and talk to you, but I'm assuming since you called first you're on your way?"

"You caught me. Be ready for our arrival I'm not happy about any of this."

"Same goes here, Coups, but be warned, you know BTS has been following a person right?"

"The one our age? Or one of the others?"

"There's more? But I mean the one our age, they're here sleeping at the moment, so tell everyone to keep their asses quiet before we all screw ourselves over."

"Can do, but yea there's more than just them, we can exchange info once we get there. I'm assuming since you have the one that you have more info on them?"

"Something like that. I'm pretty sure the information could lead us somewhere, but we haven't had anytime to look into it, so I won't be able to tell you anything that we don't know. Good to know all of you are alive and moving though."

"Alive is one thing to call it. We'll be over in five, I'll send a text when we get here."

"You know how to enter, just do it."


	36. | Eavesdropping | Chapter 30 |

By the time that Seventeen had made it to the base, Jaehyun had come back from helping Taeil with Lucas. "I swear to god, Lucas is so stubborn at times," he says, sighing.

"Do I even want to know," Taeyong asks.

"Probably not. Anyway, I heard Seventeen is coming?"

"We're right here," S.Coups says, walking in from the hallway.

"Great. You said BTS was following other people," Taeyong asks.

"There's a group of people that they've been following. The only similarity that we know of is that they all worked at the Plasma Co," Wonwoo says.

"That's basically all we know as of right now, feel free to take seats by the way, this might take a while," Taeyong says, motioning to all the empty seats. He ends up standing up to make room for Seventeen. Some of them take seats while others stand, almost as if on guard. S.Coups tells them to relax, so they all do, taking the last few seats. "Continuing on with what we know, the person we have us here answered a few of my questions. They said that they helped handle information, but they never actually got to see the information, they only got to sort it based on company name. I've noticed that the companies were all somehow connected to gangs such as BTS and EXO. That means that either of them could take action on people at any time."

"I highly doubt that EXO would make a move right now," S.Coups says.

"Unless I don't know who EXO's main sniper is, then EXO is already on the move," Lucas says, Taeil trailing behind him.

"You had an encounter with their sniper and are still alive? EXO is one of the biggest gangs for a reason, they're powerful."

"They're not the only sniper, they jacked up and I noticed before they could fire a shot. Sadly I couldn't get out of the way in time so my arm got skimmed. Snipers should be able to notice each other," Lucas says.

"Fine, so EXO is also making a move. Is there a way we could manipulate them against each other?"

"No clue, but I might be able to contact Shownu and see if he knows anything," Taeyong says. S.Coups lets out a small laugh.

"What would he know that we don't?"

"God knows at this point, but if we tell him what we know he might be able to help us not get killed in what could be BTS versus EXO. Monsta X has some of the most powerful fighters, and we aren't on their bad side. Frankly, I'd like to keep it that way, so even if they agree to help us or not I'll offer information." The two gangs continued their conversation on for a few hours, which lead you to wake up on a turn of events.

You had decided to go get some water until you had heard unfamiliar voices coming from the inside of one of the many rooms in the building. Deciding it wasn't anything to think about, you were about to continue walking until you heard your name. You decided that leaning on the door to hear more couldn't be that bad, because they were talking about you anyway. After hearing a little more of the conversation, your body had frozen after hearing one of the biggest gangs had been following you.

It didn't occur to you that you should have left to go get your water until someone opened the door, causing you to fall over due to leaning on the door. "Uh... Hi," the man asks.

"Hi?"


	37. | Suggestions | Chapter 31 |

"Hi?" 

"Taeyong they were at the door," the man says.

"Bring them in," Taeyong says, letting out a sigh. The man that opened the door grabs your arm and drags you into the room, closing the door behind the two of you. They then force you into a chair and move over towards the other. "I never said you had to be so violent with them, Jun."

"You also never said how to bring them in, calm down." As the two of them are bickering, you look back and forth between them, not even understanding fully what had just happened. After being told to shut up by S.Coups, Taeyong looks over at you.

"What'd you hear," he asks.

"My name, and that there might still be people following me."

"Any questions?"

"Who are they," you ask, gesturing around the room.

"I asked them to see if they'll be able to help keep an eye on you, because we might be getting busy soon due to a possible new business partner."

"Oh. Thanks I guess, but you really didn't have to go out of your way to get more people to help."

"It's not a big deal," S.Coups says, the rest of Seventeen nodding their heads in agreement.

"Well, now I don't only owe Taeyong, but I also owe you guys, is there anything I can do for you?"

"You might be able to answer some questions for us, and maybe give us some information such as what you have planned for the next few days," Seungkwan suggests. You nod your head, signaling that you would be fine with that.


	38. | Call | Chapter 32 |

"So you used to work as Plasma," Wonwoo asks.

"Yea, why?"

"A few other people that we know are getting followed too, so we just want to check for any connections," Wonwoo responds.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense, is there anything else you need to know?"

"Can you name any of the people that you used to work with?" You nod your head and list a few names, taking a moment to ponder before saying you couldn't remember anymore.

"Thanks, if we learn of anything else, we'll let Taeyong know so he can tell you, but don't be surprised if you see any of us in the near future. Once again, we'll try to give Taeyong a heads up so you're not scared by us," S.Coups says.

"Alright. Thank you so much for the help though, it means a lot. I'm sorry to bring you through the struggle, if it keeps happening I'll call the police, I can only handle so much." With that, you got up to go get your water before heading off to bed.

"Do they know?"

"No. They don't need to, so don't say anything or I might have to fight you," Taeyong says.

"Why won't you tell them?"

"They don't need to be dragged down the hole we're in."

"If you let them keep doing what they're doing, there's only so much we can do to keep them out of potential danger."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"That if either BTS or EXO decide to strike, there's very little we'd be able to do to help you at the moment."

"And you're just telling me this now?"

"In all fairness if they were to strike, it wouldn't be any of us at the moment, they'd probably to take out the other first before even going for any of us. To them we're just minor threats. Or at least that's what they believe."

"We may be able to do a lot of harm to them, but there's no need at the moment. We don't even want to get close to them and anything they're planning to do, in all honesty they could take us down in a heartbeat if they tried hard enough."

"If we can get Monsta X to work with us, then we'll be fine. You know they're powerful but are never given credit for it."

"I can't deny that, but the true question is how powerful?"

"We'll only know when the time comes to figure out. For now this is all we can do, but if you need anything else, just ask, and we'll do what we can, Taeyong."

"Thanks, same goes for you, we're a call away."


	39. | Preparation | Chapter 32.5 |

"Get ready."

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless I have something else I need to do?"

"Did you already forget what I told you at the meeting today?"

"Totally didn't."

"Go get ready."

"I'll be ready, it'll be fine."

"If you screw up you could screw us over."

"How so?"

"You know how, so shut up and tell the others too."

"Are you coming this time though?"

"Depends on how ready I think you are." With that, they both left the room to go do what was promised. One making sure he was ready for what was to come, and the other making sure that what was to come was planned properly with no holes that might kick them in the ass soon.


	40. | Black | Chapter 33 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early to get some plot out tomorrow when I post normally

In the morning when you woke up, you were a little confused at first waking up in a room other than your own, but soon realized it was because you had been staying with the boys. After getting up and remembering how to function, you made your way to the kitchen once again to grab some water and maybe food.

When you made it to the kitchen, some of the boys were nearby talking to each other and eating breakfast. As you walked past, a few of them waved or said good morning before returning to what they were doing prior. Walking into the kitchen, you noticed Taeyong talking to Taeil, not bothering to interrupt them, you grabbed a glass and filled it with water before leaving.

You decided that you might as well sit with some of they boys and maybe strike up a conversation, but before you could, Taeyong walked out of the kitchen and asked if he could talk to you. Not seeing any reason to say no, you got up and followed him. "Sorry about last night, Jun was a little stiff, he's not usually like that."

"It's fine, it's not like it hurt or anything."

"That's good. Also feel free to go back home today by the way, one of the boys from last night should be able to help keep watch of you for the next few days, so sorry if they seem a little intimidating at first, they're all really sweet guys, I promise."

"Just like everyone here? They all seem a little scary at first, but yet they're some of the nicest people I've met."

"That's good. But once again, even if there's someone keeping an eye on you and you end up needing something, feel free to send me a message. I might be getting busier for the next few days though, because as I said, new business partner, but I'll do what I can to help you if you need it."

"Great, thank you so much for everything. I don't think I'll really need anything, but if I do, I'll try to solve it on my own first." After you finished speaking, Taeyong nods and says goodbye as you leave the room. You then go to the room they had been letting you borrow, and you grab everything you brought with you, stuffing it back into the bag which you carried it in. When you were almost at your apartment complex, everything faded to black.


	41. | Crushing Pain | Chapter 34 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in NO way saying any K-Pop group would ever do any of this
> 
> Warning: Violence

As you slowly faded into the realm of being awake, but not enough so to move or open your eyes, you could hear faint speaking. Loud enough to be nearby, but quiet enough to not be in the same room as you, unless they covered your ears with something. At this point, you wouldn't be surprised knowing how every bone in your body was aching, every muscle was screaming, and every nerve burning. Whatever happened to you wasn't at all pleasant, but you decided to focus on what the people were saying instead of honing in on your pain.

"As you can tell, we have them. What's next?"

"Wait for them to wake up. They're going to be in pain already. If they won't answer our questions then they'll just have to be put in more pain."

"Alright. I'll go grab Jungkook then."

"Grab V while you're at it, he'll probably know the right questions to ask."

"Okay, I'll be back shortly then." After the exchange you heard a pair of footsteps getting softer but also one getting louder. Shortly after the latter had stopped, you heard the rustle of fabric, signaling although there was no change in place of the person, that they had moved. You assumed they were crouching near you, judging how you could faintly hear their breathing. You tried remaining as still as possible on the floor, but with everything hurting as it was, it was hard not to wince in pain, and that's exactly what happened. You accidentally clenched one of your hands as a sharp pain went through your arm.

"I guess you're awake," the man says. You still make no move to try and open your eyes. "You know, even if you keep your eyes closed, we can still ask you questions and force an answer from you." You almost let out a whimper at how low and threatening his voice had gotten in the span of the few seconds. Now you really didn't want to open your eyes, fearing the expression that would be on his face.

"We're here, RM. Are they up yet?"

"They're awake, Jimin, just refuse to look at me. So if you want to start with getting them to open their eyes, go for it. If any of you three need anything, you know where to find me. Get any and all information out of them that you can, I'll tell you what to do with them when you're done."

"Can be done, we'll do out best," a younger sounding voice says.

"So, are you ever going to look at us," the boy you assumed who was Jimin asks. You don't reply. A few seconds later, you feel a crushing weight on your hand. "Do you really want to try that with us?"


	42. | Cooperation | Chapter 35 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in NO way saying any K-Pop group would ever do any of this
> 
> Warning: Violence

As hit foot stayed on your hand, you let out a small whimper and opened your eyes to glare at him. "Ah, finally, you opened your eyes. Are you going to be nice enough to leave them open for you?"

"Why should I," you snap.

"Because maybe we'll help you into a more comfortable position."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Because I have power over you," he says, pressing his foot to your hand once again. "So are you going to listen or not?" You just grumble out a string of curse words at him and try to worm your way into a more comfortable position. The boy sighs. "Jungkook, help them into a more comfortable position." The youngest of the boys then comes closer to you, bending down to lift you up and onto a nearby chair.

"Is this better? Or is something hurting still," he asks.

"Everything hurts."

"Responses like that aren't going to help your situation," Jimin says.

"Nothing is going to help me at this point."

"The more you cooperate the better your situation will become. So if you listen to my questions and then answer them truthfully we won't have to hurt you," the last boy speaks.

"Then ask away and I'll do my best to answer what I can."

"They're all simple questions that you should know the answer to. I know you have a few questions so answer one for me and then you can ask one in turn. I'm V by the way, not that it even matters."

"Trying to sweeten the deal for me?"

"Trying to get cooperation if at all possible. Anyway, what have you heard of the gang BTS?"

"That they're one of the most powerful gangs. Their leader is supposedly really smart because none of them ever get caught."

"Anything else?"

"They tend not to mess with smaller gangs unless they get in their way."

"Fair enough. Now your question?"

"Who are you all?"

"Jimin, V, and Jungkook. You already know that," Jimin says.

"I mean who are you working for, what are you working for." Jungkook looks over at V who just nods.

"We're part of BTS."

"What does BTS want to do with me?"

"If you shut up and listen to our questions, maybe you'll find out," Jimin says.

"Ignore him, he's in a bad mood. Anyway, have you heard anything about EXO?"

"Rival gang of BTS and so on. There's not much to know about either group. No information has been made public."

"But you should know more."

"Why is that?"

"Your job. You used to work with a company that had ties to both gangs. We're trying to know what you know about us, and then figure out some things you know about EXO to use it against them."

"And why should I help you with that?" Jimin signals towards Jungkook who gets closer to you once again, but this time not in a friendly manner like before. You feel a immense pain in your arm and let out a scream.

"If you cooperate, we won't have to harm you more than we have."


	43. | Letter | Chapter 36 |

"Taeyong."

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"One of many, it can wait."

"You're going to want to hear about it."

"Can it not wait until our meeting later?"

"You're going to get mad at me saying I didn't tell you soon enough." Taeyong then sets down the paper he was look at and looks up at Johnny.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Kun, Yuta, and Lucas haven't seen (Y/N) at all for the past two days."

"Could they not just stay inside?"

"They were scheduled for work."

"I'd like to consider the chance of them being sick, but with everything going on I don't think that's likely."

"Exactly. What are we going to do about it?"

"What can we even do? We don't know who took them, where they took them, or anything of the sort."

"I already put Doyoung and Mark on it."

"Planning things behind me? That's mean, but fine this time because I would have made them anyway. Have they found anything yet?"

"No, but I do have this," Johnny says, setting an envelope in front if Taeyong. Taeyong turns it over and looks at it, inspecting it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"It was actually here. In the mail. I'm assuming you know what it is?"

"Of course I do, did you look at the emblem on the seal? It's BTS."


	44. | Gangs | Chapter 37 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in NO way saying any K-Pop group would ever do any of this
> 
> Warning: Violence

"If you cooperate, we won't have to harm you more than we have." You just groan in pain and look at the man.

"So, what do you know about BTS or EXO," V asks.

"Exactly what I told you."

"What else? You couldn't work for a company like that and not know at least a little something."

"All I know is that there were a few business that I also saw associated with BTS and EXO."

"What businesses were associated with BTS?" You start rambling off a list of names of various companies that you remembered.

"I can't say for certain that all of those were associated with either BTS or EXO, but those are the ones that I remember."

"Do you remember seeing anything about other gangs such as Seventeen or Monsta X?"

"Not at all. I don't even recognize the names."

"Well, we've asked you two questions now, so fire away at us."

"I'm pretty sure I know at this point, but what does BTS want with me?"

"Information. That and we're using you against another gang."

"Can I ask what gang?"

"NCT. If you haven't heard of either Seventeen or Monsta X you probably haven't heard of them either, but you've met them."

"I have?"

"That's yet another question, but unlike Jimin, I'm not in a bad mood, so I'll answer. From what we've seen you're pretty close with them. One of our underlings got beat up by one of their members when he was following you. On numerous occasions you've spent time with their leader, too."

"Their leader? Do you mean Taeyong?"

"Yes. So now I'll ask why you were with them?"

"They're a gang?"

"We've covered that already."

"But can you give me a moment? I just learned the people I've been hanging out that I thought have been helping me out of good-will are their own gang. Does that mean the people that were over the other day are yet another gang?"

"Do you know any names?"

"I think one of them was Jun, and then another was S.Coups."

"Shit it's Seventeen," Jimin says.

"That means NCT and Seventeen might be working together for soemthing," Taehyung says.

"You didn't already know that," Jimin asks.

"I may be your person for info, but they're pretty smart when it comes to interacting. I haven't seen much or any action that I can easily trace back to either of them." All three boys then look at you.

"How would I know anything? I didn't even know they were a gang until a minute ago."

"Jungkook we need to bring them to RM, do you think you could carry them," Jimin asks.

"Wouldn't that just hurt their arm more?"

"Fine, untie them. I'll grab Jin while the two of you take them to RM. Sound good?" Both boys nod. Jungkook makes quick work of untying you, almost as if it wasn't a complicated knot that had you trapped a moment before. He then helped you up and offered you his arm to lean on if you needed it.

"Why am I even in so much pain," you ask.

"A dumb-ass gave you too much of the drug used to knock you out, so your everything is probably screaming in pain. Especially your arm for obvious reasons," V says.

"I guess that makes sense, but who's this RM guy that you two are taking me to?"

"BTS's leader."


	45. | Patience | Chapter 38 |

"So does that mean that BTS has (Y/N)," Chenle asks.

"I haven't opened the letter yet, I waited until everyone got here. At this point we can only guess that they have (Y/N). I hopes we'll know more once I open the letter."

"Can you open it then? We're all here. I already have S.Coups on the line so he'll hear what's happening. I think Seventeen is meeting so they can hear everything too, am I right," Johnny says.

"You're right. As soon as you told us that you got a letter from BTS we've been waiting for a call or anything at this point," S.Coups says.

"Is everyone there on your side then," Taeyong asks.

"Yea. We're already to listen to whatever you can tell us."

"Great, let's get started then."


	46. | Reasons | Chapter 39 |

"RM?"

"Yea? Did you guys finish already?"

"About that," V trails off. You pop your head in the door, doing your best not to fall over. Jungkook ends up grabbing your waist to hold you steady.

"You let them free?! What were you thinking?"

"They aren't free, Jungkook's here too. Jimin's just getting V. We figured you'd want to talk to them directly," V says, Jungkook walking in with you shortly after. Jungkook then found a chair for you to sit in facing RM. A few short moments later, Jin ran in panicked.

"Who's hurt?!" You give him a shy smile. "Wait, who's this? Is this the person you guys have been talking about? No offense, but they look like they'd be of no help."

"That's what I thought," Jungkook says, "but anyway, where's Jimin?"

"He told me someone was hurt so I ran here, he'll be here shortly." Almost on queue, Jimin walked into the room.

"I grabbed the rest of everyone, I figured since all of us are here, that we might as well actually have all of us. Plus it's easier to tell everyone at once anyway."

"So, uh, what am I supposed to be asking," RM asks.

"I'll just say the answer to what I think the question is. So apparently I've been with NCT, correct?"

"Yes."

"Continuing on that, I was there overnight the other day because I wasn't feeling safe. At some point in the night I woke up to go get some water and others were there too. I've been told that said others were Seventeen."

"So NCT and Seventeen are working together? Are there any other groups working with them? It could be bad if more than just those two groups join together. There's nothing to do about it right now though, we'll just have to get them when they're about to strike. Jin, patch up (Y/N), NCT is probably on their way as we speak, we don't need to give them yet another reason to be against us.


	47. | From BTS to NCT | Chapter 40 |

"Great, let's get started then," Taeyong says, opening and unfolding the letter.

" To NCT,

If you couldn't already tell from the seal, this is BTS. As we hope you've noticed by now, we have someone of yours. We're telling you this so you come to us. I realize how much of a trap this seems like it could be, so I'd like to confirm with you, if it were to be a trap I allow you to kill me in the way you please. We do not want more harm to fall upon the lovely (Y/N), but if you don't come soon that's what we'll be forced to do.

We'd like to give them back to you in the most peaceful way possible, so please do not bring too much backup, as it could cause a scene. I do realize what I am asking of you seems crazy and deadly, but we do not have any harmful intentions towards your gang at the moment. If this were to change, with (Y/N) in our hands, they'd be the first to go. If you cannot guess why already, we kidnapped them to find out what they know about us and some other rival gangs.

I know that you probably know most of this information by this point, but if you try using it against us, we will not think twice about eliminating your gang. Once again, keep in mind that you must come soon if you do not want harm to find it's way to (Y/N).

Signed,

Kim Nam Joon

AKA RM, the leader of BTS"

After reading the letter out loud for everyone to hear, Taeyong let out a sigh. "I guess we know how our night's going. S.Coups, there's no need for you guys to come, we don't want to risk anything. Johhny, Taeil, Winwin, Kun, Yuta, and Mark, you're all coming with me. Grab a weapon of your choice, but do not hold it out in the open. If they have no intentions to harm us, we have none towards them either. Got it?"

S.Coups agreed and hung up the call, figuring that Seventeen wouldn't be needed at the moment. After a collection of nods went around the room, Taeyong stood up and dismissed everyone. Johnny hung back for a moment today, "You're a great leader," before walking off to catch up with the others.


	48. | Van | Chapter 41 |

"Johnny when will everyone be ready?"

"Soon enough."

"Nothing is soon enough at this point."

"That I cannot deny, but you have to wait. We can't go in and not be prepared. It won't take too much longer for us to be ready to go. Just go out to Winwin and wait in the car with him. Having you stand here isn't going to do anything for anyone."

"Fine." With that, Taeyong made his way to the van that Winwin was waiting in. Once he slid into the passenger seat, he laid his head on the dashboard of the car, letting out a loud groan.

"Is not having (Y/N) really effecting you that much?"

"No."

"Stop lying to me."

"It's nothing. I just feel stupid for letting this happen."

"It's not like you could have done anything, this is BTS we're talking about."

"I could have done something, if only I had tried harder to protect them, maybe they'd still be safe."

"It didn't seem that BTS wanted to harm them, though. I don't think that you have too much to worry about."

"It's BTS, Winwin. They're not just going to take them and not do anything."

"(Y/N) was questioned. It said so in the letter."

"Yea but we all know that they're going to want all of the information that they could get out of them. It's not going to end well." After Taeyong finished speaking, the rest of the boys filed into the van. Taeyong counted heads to make sure that the other five of them had appeared, which they had. Then it was time to leave to go get (Y/N).


	49. | Talking | Chapter 42 |

"Taeyong calm yourself before you punch the first guy we see," Johnny says.

"How are you calm?"

"No one said I am, you're just too tense."

"Should I not be?"

"Just calm down before I end up being the one punching you." At that, Taeyong's shoulders lower. The elder of the two lets out a small laugh. "You know I wouldn't punch you."

"I'm not taking my chances, you have muscle and I'd rather not get punched today."

"We'll just shut up and lead the way then." After that, Taeyong did his best to lead them to the proper building, Winwin having stayed in the van a block down just in case anything happened. As soon as they entered the right building, they were met with a member of BTS.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that I'm BTS's Jeon Jungkook. I'll be leading you to where everyone else is, if it makes you more comfortable, feel free to have your weapons in your hands, but keep in mind the moment any of you makes a move, you're all done for." The boys nod, following Jungkook's lead.

They end up weaving through the building until Jungkook stops in front of a room and gestures them in. Taeyong was the first one in the room. The first thing he noticed was you on a chair with your arm wrapped up, so he made his way over to you without thinking. Jimin stepped in his way.

"What do you think you're doing," Jimin asks.

"Jimin, it's fine. Let him. We can talk once they're all together," RM says. Jimin backs off slightly, maintaining his cold look at the group. As he got closer to you, you gave him a slight glare which he ignored.

"What did you want to talk about," Taeyong asks.

"We noticed you trying to keep (Y/N) out of our reach which obviously didn't happen, so we'd just like to tell you to stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. I know the true reason you're here is for them anyway, so go ahead and take them back with you, but just know that if you try to use any information they give you against us, we aren't afraid of taking you down."

"If you're not opposing us, there's no reason for us to oppose you for the time being. I'm guessing BTS is going after EXO, correct?"

"Yes, NCT is no where on our radar at the moment. If that's all the questions you have, then you're free to leave."

"I guess we'll be on our way then."


	50. | Safe | Chapter 43 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing

"I guess we'll be on our way then." Taeyong says, helping you up.

Once you got to the van, Taeil gives you one look and says, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know, maybe I got fucking kidnapped."

"I totally didn't know that already, so tell me what happened. You look like you got hit by a train."

"Great, thanks. All I know is they did something to my arm, hell knows what, but it's currently killing me."

"Does anything else hurt?"

"Everything, but other than that, I'm fine. What would you even be able to do for it anyway?"

"I'm the medic. I make sure everyone's in the least amount of pain possible."

"Let me guess, Johnny's second in command? I already know Taeyong's the leader."

"You got that right. Winwin's one of our drivers, Kun helps with weapons, Yuta's an assassin, and Mark's a hacker. Everyone else can wait till we're back."

"Fine. Is there anything else I should know then?"

"That you're safe as long as you stick with us," Taeyong says.

"I don't want to fucking hear that from you. You're the reason I'm here."

"You say that like I wanted to get you kidnapped."

"I'd damn sure hope not, but if you hadn't saved me then I wouldn't have had to go through this."

"We'll I'm not sorry that I saved you."

"Can you at least shut up and let me think about everything? I just got kidnapped by one of the biggest gangs for being associated with another gang and you all are acting like this is a normal day for you."

"It kind of is," Johnny says.

"Johnny you're still a part of everyone who needs to shut up."

"Sorry."


	51. | Fight | Chapter 44 |

By the time that all of you had gotten back to the base, everyone else had given up on speaking to you for the time being, so they left you and Taeyong in his office. Taeil decided that although most of your wounds looked like they had already been dressed, he wanted to make sure that they were done properly, but as all the others had done, he left you alone with Taeyong.

"I know you probably don't want to listen to me right now, but I can explain," Taeyong says. Instead of letting him continue, you smack his cheek and glare at him.

"Y'know, if you hadn't kept me here maybe none of this would have had to happen," you say. Taeyong ignores the stinging in his cheek as he continues to try to speak.

"If you hadn't stayed here, maybe they would have taken you earlier, I'm not trying to convince you that everything is okay because you might slap me again if I do that. But as you now know, I am the leader of the gang NCT, and because everything has gone the way that it has, you're going to need to join the gang."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Nothing, but I can't promise your safety."

"You couldn't even promise it in the first place, you dumbass."

"I'd love to deny that, but I can't really. It's a lot easier to protect you if you're in the gang though, because then we'll actually know where you are at all times instead of having to have some of the members follow you at all times."

You slowly walked up to him, and watched as he backed up till his legs were resting on the side of his desk. "For a leader of a gang, you're quite scared of me." You then place one of your hands to the side of him. "As much as I hate the idea of being in a gang, it seems like it'd be the best option for the both of us, so I'll have to take you up on it."

"Wait, really?"

"If I didn't say yes, I might as well go jump off a bridge."


	52. | Explanation | Chapter 45 |

"As much as we'd love to host you a welcome party," Taeyong says, "some of us are leaving for the US in a few days for business."

"Does this so called business trip have anything to do with the death of a person," you ask.

"How many people have you seen us kill that would make you automatically think that it's what we're going to do."

"One." After saying that, everyone looks at you in shock. "If I'm not wrong, one of you, or a few of you, killed the King Company's CEO."

Winwin raises his hand. "It was me. We had already planned out what was going to happen, so although it was complex, it was one of the easiest murder we've ever performed."

"How is killing a man easy? From what I've heard, no probable causes of death were found when the body was looked over." Winwin looks at Taeyong, as if asking for permission to tell you what happened. Taeyong nods, knowing you'll probably figure out one way or another.

"I'll start. The hardest part of the whole thing was actually figuring out who would be the actual murderer. Even though usually I'm the strategist, I still had no clue who was going to be doing it until the day it went down," Taeyong says. A few nods were seen around the room.

"If it was the easiest murder, then how did you not know who would actually be doing the killing? I would think that it would make that so much harder," you respond.

"That's the fun part. We aren't quite that far yet, so you'll have to wait on that question."

"But why him?"

"He knew too much about our gang, so we might as well take him down when we had the chance. It was the most practical time, especially considering the way he was killed."

"I still don't know how he was killed. Are you ever going to tell me?"

"If you don't shut up, no I won't tell you. So I'd stop speaking right now if I were you."


	53. | Killing | Chapter 45.5 |

"If you don't shut up, no I won't tell you. So I'd stop speaking right now if I were you," Taeyong says.

"Fine."

"Anyway, there were a lot of unknowns at the time, but it all ended up working out for us."

"Can you hurry up and speak, Taeyong." He then shoots you a look, making you close your mouth.

"So, as I was saying, we had to make sure we had people both in the event and working the event. You might have seen some of them there," Taeyong says, gesturing to the boys. Lucas smiles and waves at you.

"So it wasn't Taeil, Lucas, or Ten, correct?"

"Nope, plus you already know that Winwin did it. We had a few others working security, such as Yuta. Most everyone else was either backstage or in the vans."

"So you really did have this figured out."

"I'd hope so, I'd rather not have any of us get caught by the police. Anyway other than that I'll let Winwin speak, he knows what happened better than anyone else does."

"Alright, so as Taeyong said I was working backstage. I was told by the CEO to go get coffee for him. Since he said he didn't care where the coffee was from, I delayed it as much as possible by going to the furthest coffee shop that I knew of. Once I got there, I ordered the coffee that he wanted before making my way back to the venue. Yes, the coffee was still hot by the time I got back by the way, that's honestly the most important part of all of this."

"And why would that be the most important part of the whole thing, Winwin?"

"You'll see, I promise. Anyway, once I had found the CEO again, I actually tripped, but that worked out otherwise I would have needed to fake trip. Because of this, the hot coffee ended up all over the CEO, so I ran to the bathroom to grab paper towels. While I was in the bathroom, I took a ring out of my pocket. Said ring had a needle on it that was coated in poison. The poison was strong enough that the tiny bit on the needle was enough to kill a grown man. So when I got back to the CEO, while helping him dry off, I pricked him with the needle on the ring."

"But wouldn't the needle hurt him?"

"Since the coffee was still hot, that would hurt a lot more, so he'd be focusing on the pain of the coffee instead of a tiny little needle prick. Knowing that he got pricked with the needle, that means that the poison had entered his body. His time from then on was limited, so one of the other members brought him new clothes to change into before the event actually started. Because he was still alive, the place where the needle stabbed him had time to heal before he actually died from the poison. Because of that, and there being so little poison in his body, when an autopsy was performed on his body, no cause of death was found."

"Did everyone have a poisonous ring though? Or would you have to pass it on to someone else?"

"A few of us had one, but it's not like I couldn't have helped clean up the coffee anyway. Help is still help anyway, but everything worked out."


	54. | Red Velvet |

Irene

     

Age: 27

Birthday: March 29, 1991 

Name: Bae Ju Hyun 

Seulgi

     

Age: 24

Birthday: February 10, 1994 

Name: Kang Seul Gi 

Wendy

 

Age: 24

Birthday: February 21, 1994 

Name: Son Seung Wan 

Joy

     

Age: 22

Birthday: September 3, 1996 

Name: Park Soo Young 

Yeri

 

Age: 19

Birthday: March 5, 1999 

Name: Kim Ye Rim 


	55. | Selected Others |

Sunmi

 

Age: 26

Birthday: May 2, 1992 

Name: Sun Mi 

Hyuna

     

Age: 26

Birthday: June 6, 1992 

Name: Kim Hyun-ah 

G-Dragon

     

Age: 30

Birthday: August 18, 1988 

Name: Kwon Ji-yong 

Seungri

     

Age: 27

Birthday: December 12, 1990 

Name: Lee Seung-hyun 

CL

 

Age: 27

Birthday: February 26, 1991 

Name: Lee Chae-rin 


	56. | Girlfriend | Chapter 46 |

A few days after you learned how the King Company's CEO was killed, Taeyong, Haechan, and Doyoung went to America for a business trip. Even being in the gang, you had no clue what was going on half of the time. The weirdest part was probably some members of Seventeen stopping by every once in a while just to make themselves known to you. 

It was weird without the three of them around, but it's not like you were used to being over this much. Some of the others had tried training you in various things such as Mark teaching you how to hack, Kun or Lucas teaching you how to use a gun, Jaemin teaching you how to be a literal sunshine, or Jeno teaching you how to bluff. The latter is the one you were worst at, causing the other boys to often make fun of you for it. One day Taeil was going to help teach you some basic medical related things, but he got a call right as you entered the room.

"Hello," he asked. A pause. "Oh, sure. I'll be there shortly, babe. Is there anything else that you need?" Another pause. "I think I can handle that much. I'll be over there in a few. See you then, love you."

"What was that about," you ask.

"My girlfriend asked me if I could go to the store and pick up some food before going over to her house to hang out. So, sorry. I'll have to teach you another day. That or you might be able to see if Jaehyun can teach you. He's great with the basics and could probably teach you better than I could anyway. Either way, sorry about this, I'll see you later," he says, gathering up his stuff before making his way out of the room.

Not too long after that, you made you way over to Jaehyun and asked if he could teach you anything, but before that, you asked, "Taeil has a girlfriend?"

"Yea? Jealous or something?"

"No, it's just never been mentioned."

"We'll some of us do have a life outside of the gang, Taeil just happens to be one of them."

"Couldn't that be bad if she found out about the gang."

"She knows."

"She knows?"

"How else could he explain all the times of him randomly panicking from having to cut someone open to get a bullet out of them, and then smelling like blood for the rest of the day, no matter how many times he showers."

"And she's fine with it?"

"I think she's more scared of getting killed by us than anything."

"Fair enough."

"We'll I can tell you Yuta is dating someone in NCT."

"Who?"

"Guess."

"You?"

"Yea no thanks."

"Winwin?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Jaehyun!"

"Go ask him yourself if you want to know."

"I came here for you to teach me, not for you to leave me guessing who's dating Yuta."


	57. | Lonely | Chapter 47 |

Taeil was back a few hours after he had left, looking almost sad at his return. "Taeil? Are you okay?"

"If by okay you mean lonely, sure."

"What happened?"

"I just had to leave earlier than expected since she got called into work."

"At least you're dating someone."

"I'm not the only one, Yuta is too."

"What's with everyone and Yuta?!"

"Who else mentioned it?"

"Jaehyun, and then he wouldn't tell me who Yuta was dating."

"Go ask Yuta yourself."

"You all suck. Anyway, where does your girlfriend work?"

"As far as I know, she's an investigator of sorts."

"Couldn't that be bad for you, knowing how you work for a gang?"

"As Taeyong's mentioned, we have a cover as an actual business. In all honesty, they are going on an actual business meeting. Haechan is great at persuading people, Taeyong's obviously the leader, and Doyoung is good at getting the information that's needed, and making sure there's no loopholes that could stab us in the back."

"I guess that makes sense. What do you tell your girlfriend you do in the company though, you can't really tell her you're the medic."

"Head of training. Often I do help with training if someone new joins, so you'll be a victim to that soon."

"Is it really that bad?"

"You'll be in pain and possibly be disgusted, so yes."

"Great."


	58. | End | Chapter 48 |

The darkness cloaked the two figures, hiding their faces and anything else they'd want hidden. The roamed around the streets, almost as if they were searching for something. It wasn't the first time that they were there, but also not the last. The were there in hopes of seeing things that most others would hope didn't actually exist.

Over the years of doing this, they had seen a few things, but not what they were looking for. Doing what they did, it was almost as if they were betraying their own people. Although the two of them were good at making sure nothing was going on around them, they were too caught up on the road ahead to notice the gleam of a gun's scope from behind them, taking their time to aim so that they wouldn't miss the one chance that they have to get this right. And so it ends with a gunshot and a scream.


	59. | Patterns | Chapter 49 |

"Sunmi," Hyuna asks.

"Yea?"

"Have you found any more info on them yet?"

"I've made as much progress as you have, Hyuna. Although on different cases, others might have more information if we ask them."

"Why'd we get the hard job?"

"It's not the only one, would you rather go try to find EXO?"

"They're here in Korea."

"That's not the point. I think the serial killers are something that we can handle."

"We barely even know who to look for, let alone how to find them or what their patterns are."

"They don't seem to have a pattern."

"And that'll do us good in what way? We aren't looking hard enough," Hyuna says, sighing. At that, a man walks in.

"Y'know, as bad as this sounds, they've kind of helped us in the past. They seem to kill off people that hurt or do other bad things to people."

"Wait could that be a pattern," Hyuna asks. Sunmi nods.

"I guess we know where to start looking to find them then, Hyuna. Thanks, G-Dragon."


	60. | Sniper | Chapter 50 |

"So I actually came in here for a reason," G-Dragon says.

"What do you need," Sunmi asks, turning in her chair to face him.

"You know how CL and I were out scouting the other night, correct?"

"Yea, what of it? Did you find something out," Hyuna asks.

"That's what I'm here for. I need to see if either of you two can find anything out about it."

"Why not ask CL? She's your partner."

"She was killed."

"What do you mean she was killed?"

"There must have been a sniper in the area while we were out. Neither of us noticed them until CL had already been shot."

"So what do you need us to do," Sunmi asks.

"I need to to tell me any and all snipers in gangs around this area, I don't care how small the gang. If it helps, from what I saw, he had brown hair and didn't look Korean."

"We'll do our best to let you know who it could be. Is there anything else you need?"

"For now that's it. I'll let you know when or if the time arises."


	61. | Hiding | Chapter 51 |

"Johnny, as promised, CL was taken out last night. The only problem is, we were right, her partner was with her," Lucas says in the meeting room.

"Wait, why'd you even have to kill her," you ask.

"I'm only saying this because the Dreams and Taeil aren't here, but she's a lying bitch," Johnny says.

"What do you mean?"

"She was supposedly dating Taeil, but we found out she was only using him for data on our gang."

"Is that why you don't want Taeil in here?"

"Yea, we can't let him know about this yet. He might go crazy on us."

"He's going to have to know at some point though, he's going to wonder why Lucas has all these small scratches."

"Did you forget I exist," Jaehyun asks. "As long as Lucas wears long sleeves and pants over them it shouldn't matter, bandaged or not."

"Fair enough, but what if Taeyong mentions something about this to Taeil?"

"He's the one who told me to make sure that he doesn't hear about it. So watch your mouth and your actions," Johnny responds. You nod and continue listening to what everyone has to say.


	62. | Busy | Chapter 51.5 |

Un-returned texts.

Unread messages.

Calls left unanswered.

Person gone missing.

"Maybe she's only busy?"


	63. | Stress | Chapter 52 |

"Taeil?"

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"If you count stressing over my girlfriend as okay, then yes, I'm great."

"What's wrong?"

"She won't respond to me. It's been a few days since she last responded. She hasn't even called me or anything saying that she'd be busy."

"Maybe something important happened and that's her priority at the moment?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe there was a death in her family or something and she's been ignoring everything completely."

"I think she'd at least tell me so I could try to comfort her?"

"Different people act differently, Taeil. Just give it time and everything will play out."

"Won't stop me from stressing though."

"Sometimes stress is for the better."


	64. | Directions | Chapter 53 |

"Taeyong," Haechan asks.

"Yea?"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I'm just following Doyoung."

"I was following you, Taeyong! My god, you're the most unorganized leader in existence. Give me a minute and I'll get us directions," Doyoung says.

"You're the intel, not me. I don't see why that's mt fault."

"Because you didn't tell me beforehand. Just follow me now, we're a little far away, but we won't be late."

"Are you sure about that, Doyoung," Haechan asks.

"Not at all, but you're the one who's great at persuading people. I bet you'll be able to convince them that it's not a problem." Haechan lets out a smile at Doyoung's words. Little did they realize that someone had been trailing them pretty much since they had arrived in America.


	65. | Halloween Special |

This would take place later on in the story when you get together with Taeyong

Happy Halloween!

"Taeyong?"

He hums.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug." His long arms had wrapped around you from behind while you were trying to do something productive for once.

"You're in my way."

"I'm your boss, take a break."

"You lead a gang for god's sake, is there even anything called a break?"

"When it comes to you, it is."

"Then you have to listen to me next time I tell you to take a break."

"Only if you take one with me."

"Fine." He then grabbed your arm and pulled you into his office, sitting on his chair and carefully sat you on his lap, facing towards him.

"Y'know, one of the dreams could come in."

"It's just a kiss, they can suck it up."

"Do you really want to do that to them?"

"Shut up and kiss me already." You then gently place your lips on his, being way more gentle than he would have liked at the moment, but he dealt with it, deciding that any kiss was more than no kiss. A few moments later, the two of you heard the sound of the door opening.

"Taeyong-hyung, can we carve pumpkins later," Chenle asks with Jisung by his side. When the two of them notice you, their faces turn a bright red color as they shout sorrys before rushing out of the room.

"Told you," you say.

"I never said you were wrong."


	66. | Answers | Chapter 54 |

It had been a few days since the girls had last seen G-Dragon, but that hadn't stopped them on their search for any and all snipers in the nearby area. The two managed to find a number of different gangs that had snipers. The only problem would be to figure out which group it could be.

As far as they know, the two didn't know about anything that any of the gangs could have against CL. Or G-Dragon for that matter, but it's not like they knew everything. Over the time of looking for answers, they truly came to wonder who would have anything against the either of them. They understood that they were in-fact undercover police, but it's not like most gangs would ever make contact with them and be able to live to tell the story.

The only two gangs that so far could not relate were 2NE1 and BIGBANG, and that was only because those were the two groups that they were undercover in. Neither of the two groups knew that they were working with the police, but it all worked out better that way. Maybe it could have been a gang having something against CL of 2NE1 or just 2NE1 in general.

It's not like either Sunmi or Hyuna would figure out until they could find G-Dragon and ask him any and all questions that they could think of. Had 2NE1 done something recently? Hand CL made a move outside of her gang? Had she done something stupid that ended up getting them caught? What were the two of them doing out so late anyway? How could they not notice the sniper when they're some of the best trained fighters? What had actually happened the night that CL had died? What were any of the reasons, even the smallest thing, that could have led to this all happening? And much more.

In hopes G-Dragon would be able to answer more than just one of these questions. In hopes his answers would lead them somewhere about what was going on. In hopes this could tie into their own case about a group of murders seemingly leaving no trademark. Maybe this was something bigger than they thought that it could end up being.


	67. | Patrol | Chapter 55 |

After somehow getting a-hold of G-Dragon and getting him to come back to the station, Sunmi and Hyuna decided that it was time to ask all of the questions they had, and to tell him what they had found out. "What have the two of you found out?"

"We've found quite a few gangs in the area with snipers," Sunmi says.

"Name some."

"NU'EST, CNBLUE, FT Island, WINNER, NCT, MYTEEN, BTS, EXO, Seventeen, MONSTA X, BIGBANG, and 2NE1. I'd rule the last two out unless either of the two of you had done anything to piss them off," Hyuna says.

"I wouldn't rule it out, but I'll try to contact both gangs later to see if anything went wrong. BTS and EXO will be avoided if possible because we don't need everything to go to waste. The two of you should do the same thing if you can. I'll most likely do my best to manipulate BIGBANG to go against some of the smaller gangs. It'll not only get rid of them, but then possibly avenge CL. Also, regarding your case on the group of serial killers, there's been a group of five girls seen together a lot at night. Nothing else is really known about them, but I'd keep an eye on them if I were you." With that, G-Dragon tries to walk out, but Sunmi stops him.

"Before you leave, answer some questions for us."

"I'll try."

"What were the two of you doing out that night? As far as anyone at the station knows, it wasn't your turn to patrol."


	68. | Betray | Chapter 56 |

After trying to get any and all answers from G-Dragon that they thought was possible, they let him go on his way. The first thing he did when he was let out was go to BIGBANG's base. No one else was around due to him telling them earlier in the day that there was a mission they needed to go on without him. During this time that he had the base to himself, he did something he never thought that he would have to do, plan against his own gang.


	69. | Important |

Hi! So I'm sure some of you saw the message on my board earlier saying that stuff is going on.

Now that I'm actually on my computer I'll take a moment to explain as simply as I can

So I missed a few days of school, and that involved me missing like 2 projects in a class. No one told me about them once I got back, and when I got back my teacher had just had her child so she has yet to come back. Because of these two missing projects my grade has officially died (it's a 59 if you're wondering, I literally want to die)

The best part of this the quarter just ended

So that means that half of my grade for the semester there

And since it's such a bad grade that means I'll have no computer for the next nine weeks until this grading period is over

My parents do acknowledge that I can't really do anything about it and that it's not my fault, but a grade is still a grade

Because of this I won't really be able to write at all

What's going to happen is I'm going to finish Guns and Roses first and then work on the story that gets the most votes (ON THIS CHAPTER)

So if you want a story more than the others please vote for it!

If you vote more than once, only your first vote will be counted unless you say something along the lines of "vote changed from *insert* to *insert*

the choices are:

Don't Breathe - Guns and Roses book two - Hyungwon x Reader

It was just a Dream - NCT Dream x Reader

Loving the Paradox - Jaehyun x Reader x Kun

Ocean's Lullaby - SUNMI x Reader

Nighttime Lover - Jimin x Reader

 

ONCE AGAIN- ONLY ONE VOTE! 

I'm soooo sorry for the struggle, I really wish this didn't happen, but like I'm trying

But if I randomly disappear it's because my parents decided I don't get a phone either so yay me


	70. | Deals | Chapter 57 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of drugs

"Nice to finally meet you all, you mist be Taeyong, Haechan, and Doyoung, correct?" Taeyong nods his head. "Great! As you probably know, I'm Jimmy Kimmel. Welcome to America."

"Glad to be here. You received the details to the contract on a earlier date, correct," Taeyong asks.

"That's correct. I called the three of you here to go over a few things and then possibly finalize the deal. I'm assuming that's alright with the three of you?"

"I don't see why not. So what's the first thing you wanted to talk about."

"I understand that you're trying to expand your business and gang to the Americas by using my show as a start. As far as I understand you're trying to sell drugs to the audience of my show, correct?"

"Yes, the thing is though, they have to come to your show, stay the whole time, and then will be able to make any purchases that they wish to. There will be a screening beforehand to make sure that no one coming into the audience is already drunk, high, or anything of the sort," Doyoung says.

"Alright, makes sense. I'd technically get more views from it which is how it would benefit me. But why my show?"

"As far as we know, you are the most open towards things like this and have made other deals in the past," Doyoung responds.

"If you know about my past deals then how come you don't know who they were with?"

"Because that's something you've kept under tight wraps," Taeyong says, moving his hand to rest on a gun he had concealed in his jacket.

"Then you should have looked harder," Jimmy says with a nod causing the sound of multiple guns firing to ring through the room.


	71. | Shot | Chapter 58 |

Amidst all the bullets flying around the room, Taeyong had found a chance to sneak his way next to Jimmy. He was holding his gun to Jimmy's neck as the gun let out a click, signaling that the next round was ready to be fired off. "You're just another causality, Kimmel. I hope you had fun while it lasted, playing all those games of yours." With that, the gun was fired, Jimmy falling to the floor in front of Taeyong. After that he tried to seek some shelter while trying to figure out where bullets were coming from and who he needed to shoot.

It only took a short moment of observing the chaos for him to understand what he needed to, so he stood up and prepared himself for what was to come. He knew that no matter how fast that he could shoot people down, that he would still be injured in the process. It didn't help that the first bullet had skimmed his shoulder, narrowly missing his neck. "Goddamnit," he cursed as he aimed his gun. He managed to shoot off a few rounds before getting shot in the thigh. He let out another string of curses as he almost fell to the floor.

Taking a moment to refocus himself on what needed to be done, he noticed Haechan in a pool of his own blood, one arm holding the other as if it would save him from any more pain. Taeyong knew it wouldn't do him any good to let the younger get more injured because he had a lower pain tolerance, so he made his way in front of him to take any possible bullets for him while still letting off his own.

After a few minutes that seemed like they lasted for years, it was over. Haechan had tears streaming down his face from the pain of being shot in the arm, but he knew it was nothing compared to either Taeyong or Doyoung. The two of them had been shot at least twice each but still kept at it anyway. "Can you stand," he hears Taeyong ask. Haechan just nodded his head and stood carefully, making sure to not move his one arm more than was needed. "We need to get out of here," Taeyong continues, shooting Doyoung a look. Doyoung nods and comes over to the two of them, helping Taeyong to walk because of his injuries.

"I can help too," Haechan offers.

"Don't hurt yourself more. We've done this more than once, you on the other-hand just had this happen. I'm sorry we couldn't prevent it."

"Shut up, idiot. It's not your fault."

"I'm older than you! I'll let it be this time though, come help if it'll make you feel better." Haechan then wrapped Taeyong's other arm around his shoulder to help support him. The three of them then limped towards the exist of the building.


	72. | Help | Chapter 59 |

After limping their way to a more safe location, the three boys practically flop onto the floor, groaning in pain. "Who wants to help me take the bullet out of my thigh," Taeyong asks, half joking. Haechan just gives him a disturbed look. "We'll get the bullet out of your arm first, I know it hurts. You're going to want to punch me while I take it out, so please hold something so you don't." Haechan nods and wads his shirt up and grabs it in his hand. "I never said yet, you dork. As far as I know, we don't have tweezers, or really anything for that matter." Haechan lets out a small laugh and looks over at Doyoung.

"I'm fine. I may be in pain, but I'm more worried about our leader and one of our future leaders. I have to keep you both safe."

"I'm helping you before you help me."

"No."

"Doyoung, without me there is Johnny. Without you we don't have anyone else who's intel. Unless you wanna count Mark." Doyoung lets out a small laugh at Taeyong's comment.

"I guess you're right. The moment you're done helping the two of us though, you're getting the help you need."

"Alright."


	73. | Plan | Chapter 60 |

"Snipers my ass," G-Dragon cursed under his breath. "The hell did she do to piss them off?"

A pause.

"Bullshit." 

With that he continued on with setting up the base for his idea. The rest of the gang was out, so it's not like anyone knew what he was doing. He knew they'd be on their way back soon, so he worked as possible that he could without messing anything up. When he was content with his work, he took anything of his that he knew he might need in the future, or just anything that he might need such as various guns and ammo. After checking everything one last time, he left the building, never to come back.


	74. | Explosions | Chapter 61 |

Explosions going off. Phones ringing. The chaos of people running around the room. Yet it was still clear to Hyuna and Sunmi who was missing from the scene. When G-Dragon walked into the room about five minutes later, Sunmi stands up and goes up to him.

"The hell did you do?"

"I did what they deserved. Now there's one less gang in the area to deal with." He then let out a smile. Sunmi smacked him.

"Don't lose your head before you figure out who killed your partner," Hyuna says, joining the two of them.

"I think we're a little late on that one, Hyuna."

"You can't be late if it didn't happen."

"Shut up. Why'd you even kill them in the first place?"

"We didn't need anything else from them. I didn't feel the need to stay and obviously I wouldn't be able to leave. Someone had to do something to CL, so I might as well start where it's easiest."

"Jesus christ. Just don't drag us into this, we don't want to be apart of your mess."

"I make no promises."


	75. | Casuality | Chapter 62 |

"Irene what's next?"

"Did you hear of the group of ladies that were harassed the other day? I talked to a few of them and got the names of the offenders. I made Wendy look into who they actually were, so that's where we're going tonight. Be sure to look sexy, we have to seduce them into following us away from crowds before we can do anything."

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell the others."

"Make sure if you get separated to take care of yourself, Seulgi. I care about you too much to let anything happen to you."

"Only if you can do the same. The only casualties today must not be us."

"Don't forget to remind the others of this too please."

"Can do. I'll see you soon," Seulgi says to Irene before walking out of the room.


	76. | Marking Plans | Chapter 63 |

"Haechan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yea?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Taeyong."

"Call Mark."

"Why him?"

"Just do it."

The phone rung a few times before Mark picked up. "Do you even know what time it is here?"

"Late," Haechan responds, putting the phone on speaker.

"Well if you called this late, there must be something you need."

"Mark, I'm going to need you to tell Johnny we won't be back for a while," Taeyong says.

"Why?"

"Shit went wrong."

"Great. Wrong as in we need to send Taeil, wrong? Or wrong as in you don't want this to get more complicated than needed with someone else coming over?"

"The latter. Now go tell Johnny and go back to sleep. I'll call you all again tomorrow, hopefully at a better time."

"Alright. Take care of yourself please. Hi to Doyoung." A small hi could be heard across the room. With that, Mark hung up.

"Thanks, Haechan."

"Of course. What else am I going to do, tell you no?"

"I mean you could."

"But it's Mark."

"True."


	77. | Dead | Chapter 64 |

"Hyuna, there was a group of men that harmed a group of girls not too long ago, we should try to go find them."

"Alright. As long as you're driving."

"I don't see why not, so let's go." The two ladies walked out of the building and to Sunmi's car to drive to the location of where they believed the men would be. When they got out of the car they saw a group of five girls dressed as if they were just leaving the club. Realizing they were going in the opposite direction of them, Sunmi and Hyuna payed them no mind until they walked into the club, seeing a large commotion around three men, laying dead on the floor.


	78. | Cameras | Chapter 65 |

"Sunmi who the hell do you think could have done it?"

"The only person, well people, jumping into my mind are the girls we passed coming in. Seemed like an awfully good time to be leaving."

"True, we'll have to look at the security cameras later to see if we can catch anything."

"This club doesn't have cameras."

"I mean the ones outside."

"I guess that works. There should be one on every street corner, so maybe one might be able to see in a tad."

"Tinted windows."

"Right. We could at least see the girls' faces."

"You're not wrong. Maybe they'll be making some sort of face that queues us in on something."

"Exactly. Now let's call in a backup group so we can go investigate."


	79. | Onto Us | Chapter 66 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF RAPE

"Do you think we'll have to go for those two ladies we saw earlier, next," Wendy asks.

"As far as we know currently, they aren't onto us, so it really shouldn't make a difference in what we do next," Irene responds.

"Since it doesn't matter, does that mean we can go after a man who thought it'd be fun to rape a girl?"

"I don't see why not," Seulgi says. With that, the group of five makes their way to where a man was in hiding, in hopes of not having to face the consequences of what he had done.


	80. | Meeting | Chapter 67 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF RAPE

"Maybe one day we'll actually get the chance to investigate our own case, instead of having to take on everyone else's," Sunmi complains.

"Maybe it could somehow be linked to our own case, you never know," Hyuna responds.

"Our case is about a group of serial killers, not a rapist."

"I guess you're right, but it could never hurt to check it out."

"I'd hope not, just keep your guard up. We never know what could happen." With that they walk up to a building which they were told they'd be able to find the rapist in.

After exploring a few rooms with their guns in their hands, they're feeling like they're missing something. They had yet to see a soul in the building but had heard creaking wood. Since that was the only sound they had heard, they didn't think much of it since there were no footsteps to account for other than theirs. That was until they walked into the last room. A bullet plants itself into the wall behind Sunmi and Hyuna, causing them to raise their guns out of reflex.

"Awe, I was really hoping you'd be the rapist so we could have some fun. The two of you are quite pretty, so it'd be a shame to harm you. So we'll just be on our way and pretend this never happened, alright," Irene asks.

"Why would we let you go," Hyuna asks.

"Because there's more of us than there is you," Yeri says, walking out from around the corner of the room, the rest of the girls other than Irene following behind her.

Sunmi and Hyuna eyed one another, realizing that this wouldn't be their time to go head on head with them. "If we let you go, can we at least ask your goal," Sunmi asks.

"Just to kill men who think it's alright to harm women or other men. We'd say other women who do the same, but those cases are always taken care of before we can get there, so we don't see the point anymore," Joy says. "It's quite a thrill to see men on their knees after just one look from us, begging for mercy but yet not receiving it." The five girls let out smiles at the thought.

"Well, I guess we'll probably be seeing more of you, so let's hope it doesn't involve guns, alright," Irene says.

"No promises."


	81. | Guns and Roses | Chapter 68 |

"It's about time to look into the gangs that Sunmi and Hyuna mentioned. For now 2NE1 is the next on my list, but it can never hurt to check out the other gangs, right?"

A crazed laughter fills the room as thoughts fill the man's head. Revenge wasn't exactly the word that would describe what he wanted, but more of the thrill. It had always given him a thrill to kill others, even if he was a part of the police.

Sure, his main purpose may have been to find who killed his partner, but that definitely wasn't the only thing that went into it. Being a police officer, it would be a great help to both him and his coworkers if less gangs were in the area, and he just so happened to have a reason to start that adventure.

To others it seemed like a path that was carved in blood, but to him it was just Guns and Roses. The guns that helped him achieve what needed to be done, and the Roses being the beauty of the result.

The only problem was, he had a long ways to go before the rose would even begin to bloom. So in hopes he'd be able to nurture it properly for it to become strong and beautiful just as a rose would. Not forgetting that one's beauty could be the cause of another's pain.


	82. | Crimson | Chapter 69 |

The ring of a gun being shot echoed through the building. After the first shot, a piercing scream rang through the building, leading him to where everything was happening.

Shouting could be heard as he neared the correct room, just none of it could be understood. A string of curses left his mouth as he sprinted towards the entrance of the room.

All a moment too late. The final shot of a gun rang through the room, and a body dropped dead on the floor. The pool of crimson quickly surrounding the person as their body became cold. As the man rushed over to them with his gun out to shoot the offender, everything became clear to him.

Taeyong bolts awake, panting and sweating just as he had been in the dream. He flinches from the pain in his leg from moving so suddenly. "Goddamnit," he whispers under his breath.

"What is it," Doyoung asks.

"We need to go back to Korea. As soon as possible."


	83. | 2NE1 | Chapter 70 |

A few days after last seeing G-Dragon, news came through that another powerful gang had been taken down. 2NE1. It was beyond Sunmi and Hyuna who could have done it other than another large gang.

They were proven wrong when they heard a knock at their apartment door. "I'll get it," Sunmi says. As she opened the door, she saw G-Dragon looking broken and battered. "Jesus Christ, come in!"

"Who is it," Hyuna shouted from the other room.

"The one and only," G-Dragon says. With that, Hyuna runs into the hallway, slamming into the wall due to sliding on the floor with her socks.

"Ew. The hell happened to you?"

"I may or may not have had a little fun."

"I don't need to know about your sex life, so speak up now or shut up and leave."

"It's not my sex life! You at least heard that 2NE1 has been killed, correct?" Both Sunmi and Hyuna nod. "That's what I mean by I had a little fun."

"You killed 2NE1," Sunmi asks, almost choking on her own words.

"Why else would I look like this?"

"I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were dumb enough to go after them. What the hell?"

"Rude. I'm just trying to get rid of gangs. Simple as that."

"And try to figure out who killed CL," Hyuna inserts.

"Well yes, but now that gives me a reason to go after gangs, does it not?"

"Right thing for the wrong reason, but alright."

"Just come to the bathroom so we can patch you up. We don't need you dying on our floor, if you're hungry, Hyuna can make something," Sunmi says, guiding G-Dragon to the bathroom.

"Food would be great, thanks."

"Alright. It'll be done by the time you're patched up. If you're a pain in the ass I'll fight you for it though," Hyuna warns.

"I know, I know."


	84. | Alone | Chapter 71 |

"I know this is weird because not everyone is here, but various gangs have been killed," Johnny starts. "BIGBANG, Wanna One, CNBlue, and a few others. We aren't quite sure who's doing the killing, so just be careful."

"Does Taeyong know about this," Mark asks.

"Taeyong's solving his own problems first, we don't need to make him more stressed than he already is."

"When is he coming back," you ask.

"It might be a while. There's a ton of shit going on."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Leave him alone."


	85. | Safe Haven | Chapter 72 |

After Johnny closed the meeting, Winwin and Yuta met up. They exchanged knowing glances before heading off to their room to talk.

"You know, this isn't exactly the safest of places to do this."

"Mark wouldn't put a camera in here, and if he did, I'd shoot him myself."

"Can't we go somewhere else? People are in the rooms right next door."

"Winwin, where else do you think we can go to talk about this?"

"The cafe?" Yuta lets out a laugh.

"If only it was safe to talk there. This is probably the best we'll get at the moment, sorry." Winwin sighs at Yuta's response and flops onto the bed.

"Fine. CL is dead, we know that much." Yuta lays down next to him and pulls him into his arms.

"Taeyong, Haechan, and Doyoung are in America to talk with Kimmel."

"BTS agreed to leave NCT alone though, what's Kimmel doing?"

"He probably figured BTS wouldn't hear of it." With that, Yuta's phone rings.

"Who's calling?"

"RM."


	86. | Training | Chapter 73 |

"Taeyong."

"What?"

"Stop."

"No."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Too late for that, already happened."

"The more the practice, the less you'll be ready for another fight."

"And why is that, Doyoung?"

"You'll get sore or use all or your energy. Plus you can only take so much after being shot. Calm down."

"I'm not about to let anything happen to Haechan again. He's never been shot at like that, he hasn't been trained for that yet. I'm not about to let him go through that again."

"Then maybe tell him what to do instead of hurting yourself."

"He's right, Taeyong. That'd benefit all of us more than you sitting there slowly wasting away into the realm of being useless."

"Fine. Haechan grab your gun and come over here."

"Only if you can teach me sitting."

"What?"

"It puts less strain on your leg, and that's what would be best for you at the moment."

"Goddamnit, fine." After Taeyong sits on the floor, Haechan comes back over, holding his gun carefully in his hand. "You have safety on, right?"

"Yea. Should I take it out," he asks, his finger resting on the switch.

"No, leave it. We don't want to make too much sound, nor do we wanna waste bullets." After making sure Haechan had basic form down, Taeyong started lecturing him on what to do, Doyoung throwing in bits of info when he saw the need.


	87. | Called | Chapter 74 |

"Are you going to answer it, Yuta?"

"Obviously. I'd rather not die yet, especially when I have you." Yuta then answers the phone.

"I know now probably isn't the best of times for a call, but it is what it is. If you're alone then keep listening, if not, just hang up now."

A dead silence hung in the air as the two men waiting for the caller to continue.

"Alright. You know we're allied with Jimmy' Kimmel. Your leader and two others went to America to make a deal with him, but we weren't informed by Kimmel. Turns out that he was only trying to take them out. We just made a pact with you guys, but obviously that's not broken. I'd leave there as soon as possible. Come here and we'll keep you safe. Call if you learn anything else about this. I'll keep you in the loop for what's to come."

With that, the line went dead. The silence comes back as the two men look at each other, as if debating their next move.

"Well, it's no longer safe here," Yuta says. "Make sure you're ready by nightfall. I'll tell Johnny it's a date, and he'll leave us alone."

"Alright. I'll be ready."


	88. | Killers | Chapter 75 |

"Sunmi, you got the idea that those girls we ran into are the killers we're after, right?"

"Yea. Why else would a group of five girls go after a rapist? Unless they're stupid but got ahold of guns somehow, then yes, they are the killers."

"Imagine if that was actually true, the one girl would be a natural at shooting, jeez." Both of the ladies let out laughs.

"But also, more gangs are goin quiet. There's been sightings of them, but not actually doing anything. If they're worried about G-Dragon, they shouldn't be. He's a lone man versus the god knows how many of them."

"Maybe it's the calm before a storm?"

"If so, then what's the storm going to be? If that many gangs shut up and take a moment, shit is bound to go down."

"True. Maybe we could ask another officer if we could go with them one day. That might further our efforts on what's happening."

"Sounds like a plan, let's do it."


	89. | Kidnap | Chapter 76 |

By the time that Yuta and WinWin had left the base of NCT, it was already pretty late. It was dark outside, so then taking clothes with them didn't strike to be a problem with anyone. When they reached BTS's base, they were pulled into a room where the leader awaited their arrival.

"Let's get right to the point. How do we know that you're loyal to us, and not just sending information out?"

"What's in your interest at the moment," Winwin asks.

"Maybe the new blood of yours. They're causing all sorts of problems for everyone."

"So all we have to do is kidnap (Y/N)," Yuta asks.

"That's all."

"We'll do it tomorrow."


	90. | Lunch | Chapter 77 |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus!

"Hey, (Y/N)," Yuta asks.

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go out to lunch with Winwin and I?"

"Sure, just let me go grab my phone. I'll be back in a minute, just wait for me at the door."

On your way to go grab your phone, you run into Johnny. You tell him that you're going out for lunch with Yuta and Winwin, so he should't worry about not seeing you. He nods and the both of you continue doing what you were doing previously. After finding your phone, you make your way to the door where Yuta and Winwin were waiting for you.

"Do you mind having Chinese for lunch," Winwin asks.

"I'm fine with anything, honestly. I just want food in the near future, so lets go," you say as the three of you leave the building.

On your way to the restaurant, the two boys make sure that you don't end up stopping in the middle of any roads again, not wanting to have to go through what Taeyong did on the day the two of you met. While making your way to lunch, you had to cut between buildings, resulting with the three of you in an alley. You didn't think too much of it until the three of you were surrounded by people. Before you could process what was happening, Winwin was out cold on the ground, Yuta was struggling against a few men, and someone held a cloth against your mouth and nose. The next thing you knew, everything had gone dark.


	91. | Come Back Home | Chapter 78 |

At this point it was too early for anyone to be calling unless it was important, so when Taeyong looked over to see the caller ID was Yuta he groaned before picking up the phone.

"Yuta, it's 5am here, what do you want?"

"If anything, it's something you want."

"RM? Why do you have Yuta's phone? What'd you do? I thought we were on a truce."

"You killed our business partner, might as well return the favor by kidnapping a few of your members. 2 can't hurt, and then the lovely (Y/N) we had last time."

"What do you want?"

"Something of equal trade. Or you give up a business partner of your own and let us make deals with them."

"What if I say no?"

"Then you better start your goodbyes, Jimin has a gun and isn't afraid to use it."

"Fuck you, I'll see what I can do once I'm back in Korea."

"I'd calm yourself before you say anything like that again, but be warned, we won't wait long."

With that the call was ended. Taeyong woke up Doyoung and Haechan, saying, "We have to go back to Korea as soon as possible. BTS has Yuta, (Y/N), and someone else."

"Do you know who the someone else is," Haechan asks, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Not sure, so I'll call Johnny." After the phone rang a few times, the tall male answered.

"Isn't it an ungodly hour there, Taeyong?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Yuta, Winwin, and (Y/N) went out for lunch hours ago and still aren't back."

"Not at all what I meant, but you answered my question. Gather everyone else in a few minutes and I'll explain more, but as far as I know, BTS has the three of them."

"Fucking hell."

"Pretty much. Just go gather everyone and call once you've done that, I'm gonna see if I can find coffee anywhere. This is bound to be a long day."

"Alright, talk to you soon," Johnny says, hanging up the phone.

"I really wish we could go back home," Taeyong says, rubbing his face with his hands before getting off the bed to look for something to wake himself up.


	92. | Hints | Chapter 79 |

"Can we have a bit of fun with our next kill, Irene," Seulgi asks.

"I don't see why not, it's been a while since we got to kiss and kill some people, does anyone have anyone in mind," Irene says.

"There's been someone close with the gang NCT recently," Joy starts.

"You want to go after NCT," Irene asks.

"Can you let me finish? They're close to NCT and I heard from some of our informants that they got kidnapped by BTS. It's about time that BTS goes down in flames, is it not?"

"I don't know if you're crazier for saying NCT or BTS, but I'm down for it either way," Wendy says.

Yeri and Seulgi nod in agreement. Irene shurgs and asks, "what else would we do though? I want a run-in with the two cops again. I'd like to see how far we can push them before anything happens."

"Should we leave hints or something," Yeri suggests. The girls consider it and nod once they've come to terms with what Yeri just said.

"Alright, so that's that. Seulgi, you go check if we have poison. Joy, you should try to get as much information on BTS as you can. Wendy and Yeri you two will help me while we wait for the others. It's time to lure everyone into our own trap."


	93. | Seungri | Chapter 80 |

As Johnny was walking around the base, trying to gather the other members, he didn't expect to hear a soft knock on the door. Having no clue who it could possibly be, he opened it to see Seungri standing there with a smirk on his face. "Where's the leader," he asks.

Johnny shakes his head, "he isn't here. Plus, what would you need with him?"

"I have some information you might want. Is the second-in-command here?"

"You're talking to him. We're about to have a meeting over a call with Taeyong, the leader. You might as well join so you can tell us anything." Seungri nods and follows the tall man.

After he grabbed the rest of the members and told them to go to the meeting room, he called Taeyong once again, telling him that Seungri had something he needed to talk about with them.

"Alright, I'll make sure that Doyoung and Haechan are actually functioning so they can listen as well."

Johnny heard a soft, "what the fuck," from who he assumed was Doyoung. A little bit of white noise before Johnny hears more speaking. "Can you get Seungri on the phone?"

"He can hear you."

"Great. How the hell are you alive? BIGBANG was killed."

"That's what I'm here to tell you," Seungri starts. "The were killed. Most of them at least. Everyone but G-Dragon and I. G-Dragon turned on us and tried killing us all. I couldn't go back because I had business with someone else before I could go back to the base."

"That explains some of it, but why are you telling us this?"

"From what I could tell, G-Dragon was very close with CL. It seems as if one of your members was also close with her, but now she's dead. I'm pretty sure it was one of you that did it."

Lucas looks at Johnny for a look of confirmation before speaking. Johnny just nods at him to let him know that it's fine. "I was the one who shot her. There was someone with her, but I couldn't clearly see who it was. All I know is that he also didn't see who I was. So on the off chance that it was G-Dragon, he wouldn't know it was me," Lucas says.

"Well, I only learned it after he tried to kill us all, but G-Dragon is a cop. Two groans can be heard through the phone.

"That'd explain why there have been multiple other gangs that have disappeared," Taeyong says. "I'm assuming we're on the hit list?"

"I don't know for sure, but I can promise you, you aren't going to be the first group going to hell."

"Great. Well, now we know, so we won't be caught off guard. The only problem is that we have other problems to deal with before we can worry about him."

"May I ask what said problems are?"

"Three of us are in America, two of us got kidnapped with the addition of someone else, and BTS is riding our ass to get what they want," Taeyong says, sighing.

"Don't you have allies that could help you?"

"Not with something like this. No one wants to get on BTS's bad side. We're on our own."

"Well, that's not what I'm here for. I'm just here to warn all of you, so don't even bother asking me to help. It's not like I'd be able to do much either way."

"Do you think that some of the other cops would be willing to help him go after other gangs," Doyoung asks.

"How else would he be able to kill all of them so quickly?"

"Isn't he smart? He killed the rest of BIGBANG without any of you suspecting anything until after it happened."

"I guess you have a point, but I wouldn't know. I don't know anything about any of the other cops. Either way, that's my queue to leave. I'll come again if I learn anything else."

"That'd be great, but I don't think it'll be needed," Taeyong says.

"What ever suits you then, I'll be on my way then," Seungri says, making his way to the door.

After he steps out Johnny asks, "wouldn't it be smart to have him come back?"

"We already gave him too much information, who knows what he'll do with it. Plus we don't need to give him more if he can obviously find out himself."

"Makes sense. Anyway, we'll see what we can find out, you just try to come back as soon as you can."

"We'll do what we can," Taeyong says before hanging up.

"This just got stupidly complicated," Johnny says, placing his head on the table.


	94. | Winter Holiday Special |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!

Due to there being snow out on the streets, you ended up over at the NCT base. After you had arrived, it had started snowing once again, adding to the piles of the beautiful, white stuff that was coating everything. Because of it continuing to pile up, the power ended up going out at some point, sending you on a quest to find a certain redhead.

"Johnny, is that you," you ask.

"Yea, what's up?"

"Do you know where Taeyong is?"

"Best guess would be his office. I can walk you there since it's pretty dark."

"Great, thanks. Are there any blankets or something I can grab to keep me warm?"

"There might be some somewhere, but play your cards right and you might get to wear some of Taeyong's clothing. We all know he has a soft spot for you."

"It's more than a soft spot at this point, but it's worth a shot. Thanks for the idea."

After a short, silent walk, the two of you stopped in front of a door, knocking before doing anything else. Once Taeyong said you could come in, you made your way away from Johnny and towards the redhead.

"Taeyong, I'm cold."

"I think we all are."

"Can't you help me?"

"Come sit on my lap for the next few minutes until I finish my work, then we can go cuddle or something." You inwardly let out a small yes because he was actually being cute instead of being his gang leader self.

After making yourself comfortable on his lap, you snuggled your head into his neck, hoping for extra warmth, and because his scent was almost as addicting as the drugs he's traded from being a gang leader. After you settled in, Taeyong wrapped his free arm around your torso to bring you closer to him.

He held his word, and after a few minutes, he had actually finished what he needed to. He then picks you up and carries you to what you assume is his bedroom. It had a strong smell of him, but you weren't looking around until he set you down, gently.

"If you want, you can change into a pair of my sweatpants or something. They might not fit perfectly, but they'll probably be warmer than what you're wearing at the moment," he says. You nod your head, pleased with the idea. He turns on the flashlight on his phone and starts looking through a dresser to find something. After a moment he pulls out a pair of sweatpants. "I'll give you my phone and the sweatpants so you can change in the bathroom. It'll be way easier to see with the flashlight."

You give him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing the items and making your way to the bathroom. By the time you get back from changing, he's in a pair of sweatpants as well and is sitting on the edge of his bed. He beckons you over with open arms to which you practically run into.

Once the two of you are under the covers, legs a tangled mess and bodies close, he places small kisses around your face. You pout at the lack of an actual kiss, so he leans in to press his lips to yours. After a few moments, he pulls back and gives you a warm smile. The smile melts your heart and warms you up from the cold that you had been hating moments before, but now you were glad for it because you got to have this wonderful moment with Taeyong.

After a few more shared kisses and short conversations later, he had fallen asleep next to you, his breathing having slowed, but his heartbeat still as calming as ever. Instead of waking him up, you cuddled yourself into his chest and fell asleep yourself, being warmed from the inside out by his presence.


	95. | Traitor | Chapter 81 |

After talking to NCT about what was going on, Seungri made his way to go find G-Dragon. Pretty much all he had to do was find a nearby gang, and chances are that G-Dragon would be there trying to wipe them out. So that's what he did, stopped at a nearby gang like it was a normal thing to do, especially when gunshots could be heard inside the building.

After a few moments of silence, G-Dragon walks into the room that Seungri was waiting for him in. The look of shock in G-Dragon's face was hard to miss once he spotted the man. Before he could say anything, Seungri spoke up.

"Thanks for killing everyone else, great fun. Anyway that's not what I'm here to tell you. I just met with a gang called NCT, you've probably heard of them by now. They're the ones that killed your lovely lady. So if you're looking for revenge, they're the ones you want. And, next time, if you're going to kill a gang, make sure to get everyone," Seungri says, pulling out his gun and shooting a person that was sneaking up on G-Dragon.

"How are you alive? How do you know they killed CL? How do you know that's what I'm trying to do? How did you know where I was?"

"That's for you to solve on your own time. I hope you don't miss me, because you won't be seeing me anymore."

Seungri's footsteps could be heard as he walked calmly out of the building. He was aware that he just screwed with G-Dragon, and that it could end up bad for him, but in his eyes it was worth it. Someone was going to end up dead, and it wasn't going to be him this round. All he had to do was sit on the sidelines, feeding both sides information about the other and then have the chance to watch as they meet in the middle. The thought of this excited him, so he was walking with a hop in his step, excited for what was to become of either the gang NCT or his former gang leader, G-Dragon.


	96. | New Year Special |

"You're supposed to kiss someone when the clock strikes twelve, Taeyong."

"I guess I'll go find Jaehyun then."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm joking, you know I wouldn't do that."

"I'm not so sure about that, the two of you seem pretty close."

"You're not wrong, but Johnny might kiss me first before Jaehyun could."

"I'd like to bet either of them would, but I'd be first, so come here."

Taeyong gives you a smile before coming closer to you. He cups your cheek with his hand and pull you into a kiss. The alcohol in your veins definitely wasn't going to do either of you any good, but at the time it made no difference.

You ignored the dreamies gagging at the two of you, and the wolf whistles from the older members, sliding your arms around Taeyong's neck to pull him closer. He wrapped his free arm around your waist, making sure you couldn't just leave him.

The two of you pull apart shortly after, still holding onto each other. "Maybe I should have taken you up on the offer to kiss me," Jaehyun says.

"It's never too late as long as I can watch," you say. The younger members just cringe at the exchange.

"If you kiss Taeyong does that mean I can kiss (Y/N)," Johnny asks.

Taeyong glared and says, "They're all mine, I'm not sharing."

"Yet I'd share you."

"That says something about this relationship."

"I'm not sorry, Lee Taeyong. Plus you're the one who offered anyway. So if anything it seems you're the one trying to get away from me."

"If I wanted to get away from you, then we wouldn't be together."

"Cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Whatever makes you happy, so shut up and kiss me."

"That makes me happy, so alright," he says, placing his lips on yours once again.


	97. | Torture | Chapter 82 |

"I'm sorry," Yuta mumbles. You look over at him and shake your head.

"As mad as I'd like to be, it's stupid. You and Winwin are the only two people here that will possibly be on my side, and I don't want to screw that up." Winwin gently nods, trying not to cause himself more pain.

After a moment of silence, trying to arrange yourselves to be as comfortable is possible in the situation, the door to the room slams open, momentarily blinding the three of you with light. Another moment of shock when they turned the light on in the room. The boys you recognized as V, Jimin, and Jungkook walk in. Jungkook made his way to Winwin, V to Yuta, and Jimin to yourself.

"Do you know why you're here again," Jimin asks you.

"Not at all, please enlighten me."

"Continue with the sass and we'll see how much all of you like pain. Anyway, Taeyong, the leader of NCT, killed one of our important business partners. You happen to be an easy target that he seems to care about, so that's how we'll get something out of him. But enough of talking, we weren't told to keep the three of you in good shape, so have fun watching them suffer until it's your turn."

Jimin then walked out of the room, leaving you with the four boys. V shrugs and looks over at Jungkook. "Might as well get started. Winwin first because he's the strongest." The first thing Jungkook does is harshly kick Winwin's legs, causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

After a few long minutes, Winwin was completely battered up and unconscious, bleeding all over the floor, and a few limbs in positions that couldn't be anything short of painful. Next they moved to Yuta where they did something similar, just making sure he stayed awake.

Finally they got to you. "This only gets more fun the more I do it," Jungkook says, but that's when his phone rang. "Hello? You need us? We'll be there shortly." He stuffed his phone in his pocket and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"We're being called by RM," V asks.

"Yep, and it didn't sound pleasant either." With that, the two of them walked out of the room.

"Yuta," you ask. He just groans. "Never ind, I was gonna ask if you're okay, but obviously not."

"I'm more worried about Winwin than I am myself. Not only is he physically stronger than me, but he can take a lot more than I can before caving."

"Ain't that fucking great."


	98. | No Harm | Chapter 83 |

Being called by RM never meant anything good, especially if he was calling the three of them at once. V, Jimin, and Jungkook gathered in Rm's office. Everyone else was there too. The boys all exchanged looked with one another before gathering around RM.

"As you can probably tell, something is going on. Surprisingly it has nothing to do with NCT. As far we we know, this is just a group of serial killers that heard about us kidnapping the members of NCT and (Y/N). Because of this, they're currently killing off our underlings, so we need to go out there and do what we can to keep this gang alive." Everyone nods before scattering to grab whatever they need to go out.

Within a few minutes all of them were back in the office ready to head out. With a nod from Rm they all made their way out of the mid sized room and out to where everything was going down. When they walked out, weapons in hand, all they saw were men and women alike laying dead on the floor, with five powerful looking women standing facing different directions in the center of the room.

The one who appeared to be the leader, raised her hand so no one fired. "I'm Irene. I heard you all kidnapped and tortured some people. We're here to say, fuck you." She then raised her gun and shot Suga in the shoulder. After that bullets were flying around the room.

Within minutes, BTS was either sitting or laying on the ground with the girls of Red Velvet surrounding them. "One of you will show us where they are," Seulgi says. BTS all looks towards RM, and he stands to move over to Seulgi.

"I'll show you where they are as long as you don't harm my boys."

"I won't let any harm come to them," Irene says, nodding.

With that, Seulgi follows RM to where the kidnapped are.


	99. | Home | Chapter 83.5 |

The door to the base busted open as Johnny walked past the opening to the building. Out of reflex, he pulled out his gun, ready to fire. He only dropped it when he realized who it was. A man with red hair, a man with black hair, and a boy with tan hair slowly make their way in.

"Taeyong," Johnny yells, rushing towards the man.

"Hug me and I might stab you."

"I feel the love."

"Unlike you, I was shot, so I'd like to see Taeil before doing anything."

"I'll go grab him. Make your way to the couches and I'll grab Jaehyun too, he can look at the others."

Taeyong nods and makes his way towards the couches, the other two trailing behind him. They made themselves as comfortable as possible before Taeil, Johnny, and Jaehyun appeared. The two medics quickly addressed wounds before going to gather everyone for a meeting.

Once everyone was gathered, Taeyong began speaking. "All of you know that Yuta, Winwin, and (Y/N) were kidnapped by BTS, and it's our job to go get them back. They say they want a business deal, but there's no was in hell that I'll believe that even for a second. Gather what you need so we can head out."

"You need to sit your ass down and stay here, Taeyong. You literally got shot in the thigh about a week ago," Taeil says.

"I can heal after things calm down a bit, I'm not letting all of you go in to something that might get someone killed without me."

"Fine. Just watch yourself, and no dying allowed."


	100. | Poison | Chapter 84 |

After Seulgi and RM were gone for a few minutes, they appear with three others either in their arms or following shortly behind them. Yeri quickly runs up to check on them and help address their wounds.

"This would have been so much easier had you not kidnapped them," Joy says, kneeling down in front of where J-Hope was sitting. He just sends her a glare before looking over at RM hopelessly.

"There's nothing more we can do, Hobi. This might be the end of us." All of the boys look at the girls before them. After fiddling with something in her pocket, she places it in her mouth and pulls J-Hope into a quick kiss, forcing it into his mouth, and not pulling away till he swallowed it. Not too long later the other ladies followed suit with the other BTS members, most not having the energy to put up any resistance.

"That'll be your end," Irene says, standing up and moving over to Yeri. "Are they alright?"

"One's out cold, one's barely awake, and the other seems almost fine."

"Can you fix them up before we leave? Or are you going to need more supplies?"

"I'll be able to do it with what I have. I'll make it as quick as possible."

"Who are you guys," Yuta asks quietly.

"In a way we're your saviors," Wendy responds.

"That's not helpful."

"Have you heard of a group of serial killers who specifically kill people who have done bad to others? That's us. The kiss and kill with poison is kind of our signature thing, but it's reserved for those that put up a fight against us. It's been the first time in a while we've had to actually pull out that trick," Seulgi says.

Yuta lets out a groan of pain as Yeri addresses some of his wounds, causing her to let out a soft sorry. After everyone had been fixed up to the best of her ability, Winwin's head being moved to rest on your lap, the five girls made their way out of the building.

"Someone should come find you soon, we don't want to be in the cross fire of that. Sorry for what they did to you," Seulgi says before following everyone else out.

You tried keeping your eyes closed to avoid looking at all of the bodies scattered around the room, some having been dead for longer than others. You silently willed Taeyong and everyone else to come find you soon, because you weren't at all used to things like this and we not sure how long you would be able to maintain your sanity.

"Are you alright over there, (Y/N)," Yuta asks.

"I wish I could say I was. Are you any better?"

"My body is screaming in pain at almost everything, but other than that, I'm great."

"How long do you think it'll be before Winwin is awake?"

"Too long. Anyway, try and get some rest before everyone comes. No need to be miserable once they get here. I'll keep guard while you're sleeping."

"I'll do my best to sleep, but I make no promises."

"Good. See you soon."


	101. | Shot | Chapter 85 |

About thirty minutes after you had fallen asleep, Yuta could hear footsteps slowly growing louder as another resonated through the room. A person to match the footsteps appeared not too long later. Out of habit, Yuta reaches for his gun, only for him to realize that he doesn't have it. The unknown person walks closer to Yuta, a look of recognition on his face. Unlike Yuta, he had his gun and pulled it out to place the barrel against Yuta's head.

"Where is your sniper?"

"How would I know?"

"You're in the same gang."

"Does it look like I'm with them or have been recently," Yuta asks, looking beyond the man in front of him.

"Then the least you could do is show me to your base."

"But that's no fun," Yuta responds, smirking.

A gunshot then rang through the room as yet another body hits the ground.


	102. | Kiss Me | Chapter 86 |

"No one is allowed to point guns at my gang like that," Taeyong says. The gunshot had woken you from your sleep, only for you to have the chance to look into Taeyong's eyes. "We're leaving, I'll help you up," he continues, picking you up.

"You said help me up, not pick me up. There's a difference."

"I'm fine and you're not so deal with it."

"Don't listen to him, his thigh is going to bleed out at any moment," Taeil calls from his position in front of Winwin and Yuta.

"Set me down or I'll smack your thigh," you say.

"I might be willing to take that chance."

"Jaehyun can you slap him for me, it'll hurt more that way."

"I've been told by Taeil to help with Winwin so you'll have to wait on that," Jaehyun responds.

"You aren't even going to turn them down?! All of you are working against me, I swear," Taeyong says. Some of you let out a laugh at his statement. "Also, someone make sure to grab G-Dragon. He's not dead, I just shot him with something to knock him out for the time being, he has quite a few questions to answer for us." Johnny nods, making his way to the male on the the ground.

After everyone was rounded up and not bleeding everywhere, all of you made your way back to the base. Some went to set up a room to question G-Dragon in, some went to check out Yuta and Winwin, both of who weren't in the best of shape, that or doing what they needed to do. He then takes you to his office, setting you in his chair before standing in front of you.

The first thing he says is, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I didn't mean to drag you into this." You sigh, stand up, and push him back to his desk.

"You're kind of stupid. Shut up and kiss me, Lee Taeyong," you say, wrapping your arms around his neck. He looks at you in surprise before placing his lips on your own.

"I wish I could have done that sooner, but anyway, I'm still sorry for dragging you into all of this."

"Just go do what you need to do, I'll be here to talk later. For now I want more sleep, you had to be a bitch and wake me up, didn't you."

"Sorry about that. The least I can do is give you some of my clothes to change into so you don't have to stay in that."

"I'd love that as much as I'd love sleep."


	103. | Finale | Chapter 87 |

G-Dragon sat tied in a chair in a make-shift questioning room. The only other two people in the room at the moment were Taeyong and Taeil, one more readily armed than the other.

"First, why would you go and kill all of those gangs," Taeyong asks.

"Get them out of the way."

"Why?"

"They don't need to exist."

"Then why'd you go after BTS?"

"I was told I'd be able to find NCT members there, and it didn't end up being wrong. I wasn't the one who killed BTS."

"Do you know who did?"

"Not a clue."

"What was CL to you?"

"My partner."

"She was in a different gang than you were, why were the two of you partners?"

"Cops. We were both cops undercover in two different gangs."

"Then why'd you kill her gang?"

"If I didn't the could have found out about me being a cop. But why did you have to kill CL?"

"She was dating me," Taeil says. "And she knew too much." With that, G-Dragon got mad. "Taeyong, we got our answers. Give me your gun."

"I said give me your damn gun." Taeyong passed over the gun and watched as Taeil momentarily fiddled with it. Then the final gunshot rang out in the room. Taeil and Taeyong walked out of the room shortly after. Taeyong going to find you, and Taeil going back to where he could find Jaehyun with Yuta and Winwin.


End file.
